Historias Wandarinas IV
by griffin.wings
Summary: ok, en palabras fandomescas, se puede decir que es un Twilight, en UA, con un toque de the Mortal Instruments, mitología de Vampire Diaries y SelfInserts.  empezó como un juego entre mi prima y yo con los personajes de Twilight y evolucionó en esto.
1. de pláticas lobosas

había sido una noche divertida. la manada nos persiguió por un rato, peleé con Sam y nos logramos refugiar en el cementerio. los lobos no nos podían tocar ahí. André se había encerrado en su cripta temprano esa mañana y yo me quedé como siempre sola, esperando el amanecer. André no quería hablar conmigo y podía respetar eso, pero él tendría que respetar el que no pasara la mañana esperándolo. salí del cementerio, estaba vacío. corrí al departamento. hacía mucho que no pasaba en realidad tiempo en el departamento. mi amiga no estaba, pude sentirlo desde que me acerqué, así que de un salto, revisando que no hubiera nadie cerca, entré a mi habitación por la ventana de atrás.

examinaba mis heridas. Sam había logrado lastimarme la espalda, tenía las marcas de sus garras que lo mostraban. y aún tenía una marca dónde el arma de Lola había rasgado mi brazo. eso era extraño. estaba por revisar la herida de mi espalda cuando lo sentí. vi su silueta aparecer en el espejo, sentí su olor embriagarme. lo vi sentado en la ventana. sonreí  
><em>"así que creíste que podías esconderte eh?"<em> dijo y me reí  
><em>"difícilmente estoy escondida. todos en la manada saben dónde vivo"<em> me sonrió y aventó una lata de cerveza en mi dirección. la tomé  
><em>"este lugar se ve diferente en vivo que en la mente de los otros"<em> se había instalado en mi colchón. me senté a su lado  
><em>"y que te parece?"<em> sonrió y acercó su lata a la mía. las chocamos y tomamos un trago _"qué haces aquí Embry?"_ su mirada se ensombreció un momento. luego sonrió  
><em>"vine a visitar a mi querida amiga la <em>leech_"_ me reí _"a pesar de lo que piensen Seth y Brady, a mi me gusta cómo se te ve el rojo..."_  
><em>"pero preferirías que lo consiguiera no matando humanos, right?"<em>  
><em>"pero eso ya lo sabes"<em> dijo él. nos quedamos en silencio, acabándonos la cerveza  
><em>"vienes a matarme?"<em> le pregunté, más curiosa que asustada  
><em>"no..."<em> suspiró _"no podría hacerle eso"_ intenté no verlo, no saber en quién estaba pensando, me reí  
><em>"al resto de la manada parece no importarle mucho..."<em> me volteó a ver con una mirada que claramente decía 'que no entiendes?' lo pensé. _"Sam"_ suspiré _"por eso Sam está aquí"_  
><em>"tendrías que haberlo visto"<em> volteó a verme _"todo lo que pasamos en la tribu, fue difícil, no sirvió de nada"_ lo miré _"nos fuimos para... para salvarlas de esto, para reencontrarnos con los espíritus de nuestros antepasados, reordenar nuestros principios, encontrar razones... la tribu no estaba contenta, no de que Jake estuviera contigo, no de lo que habíamos hecho. dijeron que después de todo Jake no era un líder apto para la manada. intenté refutarlo, pero fui el único. los demás no pueden entrar al consejo y a él..."_ volteó a verme significativamente _"a él no le interesaba nada. Sam regresó al mando de la manada"_  
><em>"pero..."<em> no tenía sentido _"pero Jake... Jake necesita a la manada! debe haber algo..."_ volteó a verme con una de sus sonrisas patentadas, entendí entonces _"si me mata puede regresar, cierto? puede volver a ser el Alpha"_ Embry sonrió  
><em>"en realidad ahora hay una competencia"<em> se rió sin humor _"el premio mayor al lobo que obtenga tu cabeza..."_ me reí. no quería pensar en la manada compitiendo por matarme, Seth, Brady, Quil...  
><em>"supongo que Sam ganaría de todas maneras. hoy fue el único que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi"<em> me sonrió y yo quise pensar que era el único que en realidad lo había intentado. se que si la manda se lo propusiera en serio cualquiera de ellos podría matarme  
><em>"yo podría matarte en cualquier momento Danush"<em> dijo Embry, haciendo eco a mis pensamientos, le sonreí  
><em>"no dudo del odio q puedas sentir hacia mi, o las ganas que tengas de ser Alpha. pero supongo que el cariño que le tienes a Jake es más que suficiente para no matarme"<em> se rió pero su mirada se ensombreció  
><em>"no es al único al que le debo el no matarte"<em> pensé en Lola. ella se merecía matarme por sus propios medios  
><em>"no hablemos de ellos..."<em> le dije en un susurro, él sonrió y permanecimos en silencio  
><em>"quién es él?"<em> preguntó luego de un rato con una sonrisa tanto en los ojos como en los labios, me reí  
><em>"sabes que suenas a esposa engañada?"<em> se rió también  
><em>"toda tu hueles a él, que esperabas?"<em> me reí con él y de nuevo era como tenía que ser, en la manada eran todos, o mis hijos, o mis compañeros de batalla, o el respetable chamán. el único que había sido en realidad mi amigo era Embry. y era por eso que yo quería emparejarlo con Lola, era por eso que no me importaba si estaban juntos... cuando estaban juntos. y ahora, era cómodo estar con él de nuevo, ser su amiga, al menos de aquí a que los demás me mataran. _"entonces?"_ regresé a la realidad  
><em>"André... lo encontré una noche cazando, hemos estado..."<em>  
><em>"viviendo juntos?"<em> terminó él, me reí  
><em>"si, algo así. pero es extraño, duerme de día y le lastima el sol... te imaginas q cosa tan rara?"<em> se rió conmigo  
><em>"claro, nada como brillar con el sol, no?"<em> nos reímos, pero mi mente daba mil vueltas  
><em>"cómo está?"<em> pregunté y él me sonrió  
><em>"creí que no íbamos a hablar de ellos..."<em> suspiré  
><em>"podemos no hablar de <em>ella_... para mi es igual de doloroso... pero quiero... necesito saber q Jake está bien..."_  
><em>"entonces no te va a gustar mi respuesta"<em> lo miré _"claro q no está bien Danush, perdió a su manada por ti y a ti por ellos. no tiene nada..."_ me miró en silencio _"y lo peor es que ya no quiere nada, ni a ti ni a la manada"_ desvié la mirada, el saber que Jake no me quería me había dolido más de lo que creí que dolería  
><em>"tengo... debe haber algo q pueda hacer..."<em>  
><em>"no te va a matar Danush. no quiere hacerlo"<em> lo miré enojada  
><em>"si no le intereso ya, no creo q le importe matarme!"<em> él se rió  
><em>"no seas tonta!"<em> mi miró, exasperado _"claro q le importas, pero imagina esto, estamos en la cabeza de Josh y Levi, les decimos que tienen que regresar, cando están por hacer caso encuentran tu aroma y el de otro vampiro, Jake se preocupa y los chicos van a ver, y que encuentran?"_  
><em>"a la chica de Jake besando a otro..."<em>  
><em>"peor"<em> lo miré _"encuentran al imprint vampiro de Jake tomando la sangre de otro inmortal... Jake no pudo con eso, fue demasiado para él. fue ahí que terminó por perder toda la razón..."_ me quedé pensando. siempre creí que lo que le había molestado era verme con otro, no había pensado lo que también significaría para Jake el q tomara la sangre de alguien más, cuando solo había tomado de su sangre. recordé la vez q había intentado tomar la sangre de Quil, y todo en buenos términos... Jake se había puesto muy mal aquella vez también, y era Quil no otro vampiro, no alguien más en mi vida. suspiré.  
><em>"por qué..."<em>  
><em>"Dioses Danush! deja de insistir en que te matemos! lo has repetido mil veces esta noche!"<em> me reí por lo bajo _"no voy a matarte, Jake no va a matarte, ni siquiera la manada va a matarte, no nos interesa! es muy difícil de creer?"_ seguí riendo. si, era difícil de creer. podía entender q antes no quisieran matarme, pero ahora? _"Jake sigue siendo nuestro Alpha, lo sería si no se hubiera retirado él mismo, a los chicos no les quedó de otra q aceptar el mandato de Sam... pero seguimos siendo los mismos, nada ha cambiado"_  
><em>"claro, todo sigue obviamente igual..."<em> miró mis ojos nuevamente  
><em>"tal vez no todo, pero no nos interesa matarte, no nos interesa tener otro Alpha, nadie más que Sam quiere cargar con tal responsabilidad, no está hecho para cualquiera..."<em> intenté no pensar en Jake, intenté desviar mi mente a otros pensamientos  
><em>"y cómo es que tu te libraste de las órdenes de Sam?"<em> para mi sorpresa la mirada de Embry se ensombreció, volteó a la ventana y permaneció callado por un buen rato  
><em>"recuerdas los rumores?"<em> lo miré interrogante, había mil rumores en la manada, no sabía a cual de todos se refería _"aquellos en los que no se sabe quién es mi padre..."_ yo también desvié la mirada, era un tema taboo en la manada, el más prohibido de todos, nadie hablaba de ello y yo nunca había escuchado a Embry mencionarlo. asentí. _"cuando llegamos al pueblo hubo una reunión. solo Jake y Sam asistieron, Quil debió estar ahí. era cuando discutían el futuro de la manada, nosotros no podíamos entrar, era solo para los descendientes directos de los líderes de antaño. ni siquiera los Clearwater estaban invitados, y eso que su madre está en el consejo... un día, camino al consejo Billy me pidió que lo acompañara. no me inmuté, a veces Billy nos pide que le llevemos, cuando está cansado, quiere sermonearnos o solo por molestar, lo llevé a las puertas del consejo, me dijo que entrara, me quedé a la reunión. fue entonces que Billy aceptó ser mi padre. Sam no tiene poder sobre mi porque la sangre de Ephraim Black corre por mis venas también. fue ese día que dijeron que Jake no era apto, él no dijo nada, Sam tiene una familia y no quería en realidad regresar al mando de la manada y sin Quil con nosotros y los Clearwater fuera de sus planes, terminaron por sacar los viejos rumores, alguno de los tres tenía que dar la cara y Bill tomó la responsabilidad. como heredero de Ephraim yo tenía que ser el Alpha, yo tenía que tomar la responsabilidad de la manada. pero no le podía hacer eso a Jake, así que rehusé también y Sam tuvo q aceptar. pero no me pudo tener bajo su mando, a Jake tampoco, no ahora q Jake había sido Alpha, no conmigo como su segundo..."_ me quedé callada  
><em>"Embry Black"<em> dije luego de unos minutos y me reí _"no suena tan bien como Embry Call"_ me miró entre indignado, enojado y divertido, al final terminó riendo _"así que eres mi cuñado eh?"_ lo dije sin pensar, y en realidad no había notado lo que había dicho hasta que vi a Embry reír con todas sus ganas  
><em>"hasta la última vez que chequé, no tenía hermanos vampiros, lobos idiotas si, <em>bloodsuckers_ no, gracias a los Dioses"_ entonces recordé que yo estaba con André y no con Jake, que posiblemente no lo estaría de nuevo. le tiré la lata a la cabeza y él seguía riendo  
><em>"agh, ve a aullarle a la ventana de Lola!"<em> le grité y paró en seco  
><em>"al menos yo tengo seguro que Lola me va a matar en cuanto me vea, no estoy a la expectativa de que mi ex me mate, o sus compañeros o tal vez mi nuevo juguete vampírico se harte de verme correr con lobos y humanos!"<em>  
><em>"gracias Embry, siempre es reconfortante hablar contigo"<em> le dije, cargada de sarcasmo, él me sonrió  
><em>"estamos para ayudar, Danush"<em> le sonreí, no podía enojarme con él, sin importar que antes de que se fueran estuvimos más de una vez casi a punto de matarnos  
><em>"me alegro de que se hayan ido"<em> le dije con una sonrisa, él me miró dolido y me reí _"pasamos los últimos días que nos vimos peleando Embry, es la primera vez en meses que podemos estar juntos y no pelear"_ me sonrió  
><em>"extrañaba esto..."<em> dijo. suspiré  
><em>"tienes que ir a verla Embry. está construyendo una coraza, pronto va a ser impenetrable, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto..."<em> lo tomé de la mano, sentí como se contraía instintivamente al contacto con la mía y me reí por lo bajo _"tú tienes que hacer algo, eres el único que puede"_ se rió  
><em>"no creo poder hacer más que nadie..."<em> me reí abiertamente  
><em>"no digas tonterías Embry, sabes que eres el único que podría hacerlo, yo no puedo, ya no puedo"<em> recordé el odio con el que Lola me había visto en nuestro último encuentro. toqué la herida de mi brazo _"ya estoy en su lista"_  
><em>"no prometo nada, though"<em> le sonreí  
><em>"confío en ti Embry"<em> se puso de pie y volteó a verme. me besó la frente y se hizo para atrás rápidamente  
><em>"apestas Danush"<em> me reí _"yo también confío en ti, se que harás lo correcto"_ saltó por la ventana y se fue corriendo hacia casa de Lola


	2. de años viejos

año nuevo... tenía que pasar, tenía que llegar un día de estos, era inevitable, era una de las cosas en esta vida que no podía dominar, el tiempo seguía corriendo, los minutos avanzando y ya era el último día de diciembre. maldito diciembre y maldito año nuevo  
><em>"vas a checar Danush?"<em> escuché una voz a mi derecha, sonreí y me alejé de la máquina, dejando que mis compañeros checaran su salida para irse corriendo con sus familias, amigos, parejas... sabía que mi propia familia humana me esperaba ya en el estacionamiento para ir a ver al resto de la familia humana que nos esperaba en casa de mi tía, pero claro, el resto de mi familia humana incluía a Lola _"no habías dicho que tenías que irte a Morelos? corre flaca, q no llegas!"_ mi supervisora me miraba sorprendida, yo era la única que no se apuraba en salir. era mejor dejar de pensar esas cosas en la oficina. logré chacar mi salida e irme a buscar a mi familia.

el coche avanzaba lentamente, yo estaba hecha ovillo en la parte de atrás, fingiendo dormir para no hablar, no hablar para no respirar, no respirar para no sentir el aroma de mis tan humanos padres que inundaba el auto. sería raro que abriera la ventana con el frío que hacía afuera, así que era mejor no respirar, la técnica ya había sido más que comprobada, justamente el año pasado, justamente en un auto lleno de humanos... no podía dejar de pensar en eso. era inevitable though, desde la navidad hasta ahora no había podido dejar de pensar en Lola, en Oaxaca, en los Cullen, en... no, no iba a pensar en ellos. después de la visita de Embry, había tenido encuentros recurrentes con la manada, completa, en partes, con individuos, había peleado ya con todos los discípulos de Sam, con el mismo Sam al menos tres veces por semana, se estaba haciendo algo común... hasta hace tres días, fue entonces que la manada desapareció, no había visto a ninguno de los lobos y la verdad que no extrañaba demasiado pelear con ellos, era doloroso tener que enfrentarlos, no quería lastimarlos, pero era difícil esquivarlos sin causarles alguna clase de daño. era mejor no pensar en eso, no pensar en Oaxaca y solo concentrarme en el camino.

había hablado con André luego de mi primer encuentro con la manada, me había pedido una disculpa por su comportamiento, dijo que no entendía lo que pasaba, pero que intentaría ser tolerante de mis _mascotas_, las cosas con él siguieron su rumbo normal en la que él y yo terminaríamos juntos por la eternidad. estábamos pensando empezar nuestro propio coven, cuando lográramos exitosamente una combinación de nuestras razas, sería la raza perfecta, en la que podemos salir al sol sin ningún efecto secundario, en el que no tendríamos que dormir, en el que seríamos prácticamente indestructibles, invencibles! amos tanto del día como de la noche... pero aún estábamos en proceso. suspiré, que pensaría la manada de eso?

los humanos estaban preocupados de que no llegaríamos a tiempo, pensé que si estuviera en mis manos ya podríamos estar con la familia... _'queridos padres humanos, fíjense que soy un vampiro, si me permiten transportarlos llegaremos dónde el resto de los humanos en unos minutos, si, no se preocupen, incluso cargaré el coche con todo y sus maletas y ustedes dentro...'_ me reí, dudaba que ellos tomaran tan bien como Lola lo había hecho el que yo fuera un vampiro. para empezar no me creerían, y si se los demostraba estarían aterrados, era mejor dejarlo así  
><em>"estás despierta?"<em> escuché la voz de mi madre desde adelante, junté toda mi fuerza de voluntad y el amor que les tenía para soportar el ardor de mi garganta y el veneno que se acumulaba en mis labios para tomar aire y contestar, con un bostezo fingido  
><em>"yeah, que pasa?"<em> mamá sonrió  
><em>"voy a bajar a comprar algo de comer, quieres algo?"<em> me reí para mis adentros por la ironía  
><em>"te acompaño"<em> el aire libre sería bueno para mi. bajamos a la tienda en lo q el padre humano le ponía gasolina al auto. había acabado con casi medio bosque antes de ir a trabajar esa tarde, André había insistido que era mejor que me tomara a un par de los esclavos para soportar la sed, pero necesitaba ser lo menos vampiro posible para estar con mi familia, pero en una cosa André tenía razón, los animales no me habían ayudado con la sed. mientas caminábamos a la tienda visualicé a más de tres víctimas en potencia que podría cenarme fácilmente antes de que mi madre se diera cuanta de que no estaba o sin que nadie sospechara, ya casi no podía controlar el veneno retenido en mis labios, sentía como me quemaba, necesitaba su sangre, sentía latir toda esa deliciosa sangre humana a mi alrededor, pero tenía que tolerarlo. saqué todo el aire de mis pulmones y seguí decidida a no respirar. usando la excusa de que seguía medio dormida, mi madre y yo no hablamos mucho en la tienda, regresando al auto me hice ovillo y seguimos el camino.

solo tenía que concentrarme en el camino, nada más, no en los animales que podría cenarme para saciar mi sed, no en mi familia, especialmente no en ellos, solo el camino, solo la carretera, no podíamos estar muy lejos. solo era ser humana unos minutos más, ya lo había hecho antes, podía ser humana, había sido humana toda la tarde, podía seguir siendo humana, podía controlar mis instintos, tenía que hacerlo, podía evitar que mis instintos explotaran por un rato, no sentir nada más allá del auto, no escuchar nada, no a los humanos en los poblados que pasábamos o a sus animales, los humanos normales que pasan en autos no sienten al resto de los humanos, yo no lo haría tampoco... a quién quería engañar? esto iba a ser imposible! si no lograba distraerme en algo, iba a terminar explotando, volteé a la ventana y lo sentí. no era posible... maldije por lo bajo por lo que estaba por hacer, sabía que era una estupidez, pero tenía que saber si era cierto. dejé que mis sentidos fluyeran, sentí el veneno correr por mi cuerpo y debí ejercer todo mi autocontrol para no matar a mis padres ahí mismo, pero ellos no eran mi objetivo, respiré el ambiente, escaneé mis alrededores y si, ahí estaba, no había duda alguna. era su aroma, era su presencia y además de eso, era su silueta en el horizonte, corriendo a la par del auto. hace cuanto que estaba ahí? cuanto tiempo me había estado vigilando y yo no lo había sentido? empecé a respirar agitadamente, era la primera vez que lo tenía tan verdaderamente cerca, hasta ahora solo había sido través de la manada, pero no lo había tenido tan cerca, nunca hasta ahora. lo veía correr a la distancia, pero al ritmo de la camioneta, lo cual yo sabía, debía ser exasperante para él, con lo mucho que la manada odiaba el correr lento! _'mierda Jacob! que quieres?'_ susurré, aunq sabía que no estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para que me pudiera entender, y aunque pudiera, no estaba segura de que él me quisiera contestar.

al fin llegamos a casa de mi tía, y haciendo honor a los humanos, llegamos bastante más rápido de lo que yo esperaba. bajé corriendo del auto, feliz de librarme del olor de los humanos, escuché a mi madre _"como siempre, no puede esperar para ver a Lola"_ suspiré. intentando huir del recuerdo de Jake y del olor e los humanos, casi había olvidado a Lola. sentí el aroma de la casa inundarme, dos humanos dormidos, cinco humanos en la sala. cuatro humanos y Lola en la sala. nos abrieron la puerta, mucho ruido, muchos besos, muchos saludos, todo el mundo hablaba y si, ahí estaba Lola, en todo su plan de _soy una humana indefensa y no tengo escondida una navaja en el pantalón_ sonreí, era la primera vez que Lola y yo estaríamos juntas en un ambiente humano, teníamos que seguirnos portando como siempre para que la familia no sospechara y eso me resultaba profundamente hilarante. Himura se acercó a mi saltando y yo lo abracé, como siempre he hecho, imperceptiblemente para los humanos, acerqué su cuello a mis labios y volteé a ver a Lola, le sonreí mientras ella aceraba su mano a la navaja que tenía escondida. que pasaría? me tomo la sangre de mi primito, mi prima me mata frente a todos y la familia sería un caos. le reproché a Himura q estuviera tan alto y le ordené dejar de crecer, Himura muy orgulloso se burlaba de mi. saludé a mis tíos, y al final me acerqué a Lola, esto estaba siendo mucho, mucho más divertido de lo que esperaba. en realidad, no había pensado en que esto pudiera ser divertido at all, pero no había considerado todas las posibilidades  
><em>"Lolita!"<em> grité y corrí hacia ella. pude ver su mueca de disgusto. la abracé y susurré a su oído _"quieres hacer un show? quieres revelar los secretos ahora? podemos pelear, o podemos tener una tranquila cena familiar..."_ me abrazó también, tan buena actriz como siempre y mientras nos abrazábamos me susurró  
><em>"te estoy vigilando, <em>leech_"_ me reí nos separamos y mi tía nos ofrecía comida.  
><em>"tengo sed!"<em> declaré y Lola me volteó a ver con una cara de _'no es divertido, Danush'_ mi tía me ofreció una copa de vino y la tomé, Lola sonrió  
><em>"tienes que probar esto Danush! está delicioso!"<em> me ofreció un pedazo de pie de limón. el simple olor me hizo retroceder, las cosas dulces eran las peores para mi, y ella lo sabía perfecto, fui ahora yo la de la cara de _'no es divertido'_ me sonrió y dejó el plato en mi mano  
><em>"y a ti q te encanta el pie de limón!"<em> se le ocurre decir a mi madre justo cuando estaba por declarar q no me gustaba, suspiré y me lo comí heroicamente y con una sonrisa. vi a Lola sonreír y escuché una risa a lo lejos. paré en seco e instintivamente volteé al techo de la casa, Lola notó el movimiento y volteó también, no estaban a la vista, pero pude sentir a dos de ellos en el techo, supe por la cara de Lola q ella los sentía también, las dos nos movimos hacia la puerta cuando Himura empezó a contar  
><em>"10... 9... 8..."<em> volteamos a vernos y nos quedamos a la mitad del movimiento  
><em>"7... 6... 5..."<em> los humanos, que como acostumbran no notaron ninguno de nuestros movimientos, incrustaron copas y uvas en nuestras manos  
><em>"3... 2... 1..."<em> me reí, me parecía casi un chiste todo esto, el tiempo, un año que pasa, una nueva década, que más daba? que era el tiempo? ciertamente no lo podía controlar, odiaba eso, pero aún así, ya no significaba nada para mi, un minuto, una hora, una década, un siglo... estaba hecha para durar toda la eternidad, la eternidad o una estaca, lo q llegara primero  
><em>"feliz año nuevo!"<em> gritaron todos y yo me sonreí, estaba segura q no sería una estaca la que acabaría conmigo, quitando el hecho de que era imposible que una estaca me lastimara, claro... seguramente sería una de esas lindas navajitas de los nephilim, como la seraph blade que tenía Lola escondida en su atuendo.

todos nos abrazamos, todos nos deseamos un feliz año, festejamos, gritamos, humaneamos y Lola y yo escuchábamos rumores en el techo, ruido, pasos y gritos imperceptibles para los humanos  
><em>"bengalas!"<em> gritó Himura y salió corriendo  
><em>"bengalas!"<em> repetimos Lola y yo y corrimos tras él, escuché más risas en el techo. jalamos a Himura a las sombras del jardín y tal cual, bajó Embry de un salto al árbol más cercano. saludó a Himura sin disimulo y nosotras le recordamos al enano que debía ser discreto en lo q se refería a la manada. Embry le aventó un encendedor a Lola y ella encendió nuestras bengalas. Leah bajó del techo y se puso a jugar con Himura y su bengala, sonreí. Leah siempre había mostrado ese lado amable solo con Himura.  
><em>"tanto tiempo sin verlo señor Call, cómo ha estado?"<em> pregunté con una reverencia se rió  
><em>"ya sabes, aullando a ventanas, cazando vampiros..."<em> me reí  
><em>"y que lo trae a estos rumbos?"<em> Lola nos ignoraba mientras le daba vueltas a su bengala, viendo la luz moverse casi sola en las sombras. antes de que Embry me pudiera contestar sentí a otros dos caer a mis espaldas. instintivamente me di la vuelta y los enfrenté, había sido con ese par con los últimos con los que había peleado  
><em>"Danush!"<em> gritaron Collin y Brady al unísono y corrieron hacia mi. los esquivé  
><em>"disculparán si no bajo la guardia con ustedes chicos, pero hace menos de una semana intentaban matarme"<em>  
><em>"y casi lo logramos"<em> dijo Brady con una mueca  
><em>"creo q tenemos que practicar más, no?"<em> siguió Collin. se rieron al ver que en realidad no bajaba la defensa _"hoy no venimos a matarte"_ me sonrieron  
><em>"y tu que me tachabas de paranoica"<em> le dije a Embry, que igual no me hacía caso porque estaba cual perro en el q se había transformado, siguiendo la luz de la bengala de Lola. suspiré_"entonces a q debemos este honor chicos?"_  
><em>"venimos al show"<em> dijo Leah, que se había acercado _"Lola y tu obligadas a convivir, no se ve cualquier día"_  
><em>"hola Leah"<em> le sonreí. mis encuentros con ella habían sido los que en realidad habían estado más cercanos a que una acabara con la otra  
><em>"hola Danleech"<em> me sonrió irónicamente y me reí  
><em>"humanos"<em> dijo Lola y los lobos desaparecieron cual arte de magia. era Tavio  
><em>"que hacen hasta acá?"<em> nos preguntó  
><em>"saludando a los perros"<em> dijo Himura naturalmente, escuché la risa ahogada de la manada entre las sombras, incluso Lola y yo tuvimos q sonreír. y pude escucharlos, ya no se escondían, pude sentir sus presencias, pude sentir la presencia de todos. algo extraño pasaba ahí. volteé al techo, y si, ahí estaban todos, Lola rodó los ojos. esta iba a ser una noche interesante. y si mis instintos no me fallaban, estaba por ponerse aún más interesante

al fin, luego de varias horas los humanos determinaron hora de irse a dormir, Lola y yo empezamos la procesión al cuarto vacío de la prima. esperamos en silencio y en las sombras, cada una en una esquina de la habitación, a que la respiración de los humanos fuera definitivamente la de un sueño profundo. yo sabía que al menos yo podría haber salido sin que los humanos lo notaran, incluso despiertos, pero si Lola me seguía y empezábamos a discutir, terminaríamos por despertarlos a todos y... se, la verdad que era divertido esto de estar encerrada en una habitación de no más de cinco metros con mi nueva archi-enemiga sabiendo que no podíamos matarnos y que teníamos que esperar  
><em>"piensan salir algún día?"<em> escuchamos a Seth susurrar desde la ventana. las dos corrimos a la cortina y tal cual, lo vimos colgado de cabeza desde el techo. no pude evitar reírme de la imagen, Seth, sujeto solo con los pies de Hades-sabrá-dónde, el cabello en la cara y su Sethesca mirada de siempre _"nos aburrimos acá afuera si no podemos verlas pelear"_ Lola y yo bufamos. de dos saltos ya estábamos en el patio, la manada congregada, algunos en árboles, la mayoría en el techo. volteé al techo y tal como lo había sentido, ahí estaba Jake, como en sus mejores tiempos, jeans rotos, sonrisa burlona, cabello sujeto en una coleta con Embry y Quil a sus lados. Lola los veía aburrida  
><em>"y luego dicen que la que hace shows soy yo"<em> les dijo con reproche y se de un salto se sentó en la rama del árbol, Seth se le unió y los dos se dedicaron a ignorarnos

_"por lo que veo recuperaste tu puesto"_ le dije, lo más fría que pude. no quería verlo, no quería hablar con él, no quería que todo esto sucediera así _"prometiste mi cabeza en bandeja de plata y te dejaron regresar?"_ se rió, la manada con él  
><em>"no se los dije?"<em> Embry me sonrió _"delirio de persecución"_  
><em>"no todo el mundo quiere matarte Danush"<em> dijo Quil con una sonrisa, ahora fui ya la q se rió  
><em>"oh, me disculparán entonces"<em> les sonreí _"todos ustedes pasando tres semanas en cacería de Danush debió ser una alucinación mía"_  
><em>"en realidad van a seguir con esto?"<em> dijo Lola _"pq no simplemente dicen lo q está pasando y ya?"_  
><em>"en serio piensas que se van a quedar con las ganas de hacer todo lo que planearon?"<em> preguntó Seth  
><em>"me aburren"<em> Lola sacó una navajita y con ella empezó a tallar un tronquito del árbol  
><em>"que tienes planeado Jacob?"<em> lo miré, aburrida, me sonrió y de un salto se plantó frente a mi. retrocedí un paso y lo enfrenté  
><em>"uhh! mamá llamó Jacob a papá!"<em> dijo Brady y los demás se rieron  
><em>"no lo sabes?"<em> su mirada se desvió rápidamente a las sombras y de regreso _"primero, recuperar lo que perdí"_ señaló a la manada, que sonreía _"y entre ellos estás tu también"_ lo miré enojada, dejé que mi enojo fluyera libremente  
><em>"ya no soy tuya Jacob"<em> se rió  
><em>"ya lo se"<em> se rió _"se q crees que no lo eres"_ se me acercó _"pero no puedes evitarlo"_ me besó y por un segundo no supe que había pasado, todo era normal de nuevo, todo estaba bien, todo podía regresar a la normalidad  
><em>"ugh! mamá y papá están haciendo cosas desagradables de nuevo!"<em> esta vez había sido Seth, todos se rieron, incluso Lola. lo empujé, con toda la fuerza q un vampiro puede necesitar para quitarse a un lobo de encima. salté hacia atrás y lo encaré  
><em>"que crees q haces Jacob? no soy la misma, no te das cuenta?"<em> me miré las uñas, tenía sangre, su sangre, pero él no me veía a mi  
><em>"no vas a salir?"<em> enfrentó a la sombra _"basta de juegos!"_ André salió de donde estaba escondido, todo el ambiente de fiesta que habían tenido los lobos hasta ahora había desaparecido, todos estaban atentos al vampiro, Lola había guardado la navajita con la que jugaba para sacar su seraph blade  
><em>"esto era lo que querías perro?"<em> señaló a su alrededor _"no intentaba esconderme y lo sabes, todos aquí sabían de mi presencia, no es por eso que actuaban como actuaron?"_  
><em>"no es ella tu pareja? no piensas defenderla?"<em> André se rió  
><em>"si ella necesitara mi protección no sería mi pareja"<em> se acercó a mi y vi que Jake empezaba a temblar _"esperabas que saliera a lo bestia a atracarte por besarla?"_ sonrió _"piénsalo mejor niño, te faltan muchos siglos para poder empezar a entender mis pensamientos"_  
><em>"no eres del primero que escuchamos un discurso similar"<em> bufó Jake, varios en la manada se rieron _"por si no lo sabes, a eso nos dedicamos _leech_, a matar a creaturas como tu"_  
><em>"y tu raza no es de las más fuertes que nos hemos encontrado"<em>dijo Embry, que había bajado del techo para colocarse junto a Jake  
><em>"si estás en la lista de Lola, estarás en la nuestra"<em> dijo Seth, aún en el árbol  
><em>"y aunque digan que no, mientras estés involucrado con ella"<em>Josh me señaló _"estarás más aún en nuestra lista"_ André se rió  
><em>"así que al final si es una simple cuestión de celos?"<em> preguntó Adré y Jake sonrió  
><em>"lo dudabas?"<em> estaba pensando en quejarme de ser tratada como un objeto, cuando Lola nuevamente dijo, con el tono más aburrido posible  
><em>"humanos"<em> todos suspiramos y saltamos en varias direcciones. era Himura

caminó hacia la huerta, André lo seguía con la mirada  
><em>"ni se te ocurra"<em> le dijo Lola, que no estaba lejos de nosotros  
><em>"Lola! Danush!"<em> gritó el pequeño ya que había llegado a la huerta, así iba a despertar a toda la familia! Lola y yo corrimos hacia él, sin disimulo caímos de un árbol a sus espaldas  
><em>"que parte de <em>discreto_ no entendiste Himura?"_ le regañó Lola y él volteó a vernos sin inmutarse  
><em>"sabía que estaban jugando con los otros sin mi"<em> me reí, _jugando_. Lola suspiró, los demás llegaron tras nosotras, saltando de techos, bardas y árboles sin disimulo. después de un secuestro Volturi, no había gran cosa q pudiera impresionar a Himura  
><em>"ese quién es?"<em> señaló a André, que no se había acercado, la manada volteó a verlo con la misma expresión que había tenido Lola unos momentos antes, dejando en claro q si se le ocurría algo con Himura, moriría lenta y dolorosamente, él sonrió  
><em>"es André"<em> le dije  
><em>"el nuevo novio de Danush"<em> dijo Lola y las miradas se desviaron rápidamente de André a Jake y de regreso al vampiro. Jake y yo rodamos los ojos  
><em>"el sol no va a tardar en salir..."<em> dijo Levi con una inocencia poco creíble, la manada volteó a ver a André burlonamente  
><em>"no tienes q ir a enterrarte a algún lado, leech?"<em> dijo Leah con una sonrisa, él sonrió también, sin inmutarse  
><em>"claro, iré a cenar algo y luego a dormir. buenas noches"<em> dio un salto para irse. Lola le aventó la navaja, que se clavó a sus pies  
><em>"ni se te ocurra alimentarte de los humanos de esta área<em>downworlder_"_  
><em>"ni se te ocurra alimentarte de humanos en general, <em>leech_"_ le advirtió Embry, André sonrió, pero yo conocía esa sonrisa. de un movimiento bajó del techo, me tomó en brazos y me llevó a lo alto de la barda, sus colmillos en mi cuello.

no era la primera vez q lo hacía, cuando aún nos cuestionábamos si nuestra raza tenía sangre propia o sólo la de nuestras víctimas, propuso tomar de mi sangre para averiguarlo. yo sabía que era en parte una excusa, el intercambio de sangre en su clan era una cosa importante. descubrimos igual que si, nuestra raza tiene sangre propia, y ahora, si no teníamos demasiadas ganas de cazar, o solo para saciar un antojo, tomábamos la sangre del otro. esta vez yo sabía que lo hacía solo por ver la reacción de la manada. sentí sus colmillos en mi cuello y la sangre fluir. eran como dos niños peleando por un juguete. no había ni terminado de tomar el primer trago cuando Jake, ya transformado saltó sobre él, Embry y Quil detrás, intentando contenerlo. yo no supe que hacer, por un lado moría por abrazar a Jake y decirle q todo estaría bien, pero no podía hacerle eso a André. Lola solucionó todo. de un salto llegó a nuestro lado y con la navaja en mano se acercó a André  
><em>"suelta a mi prima si no quieres comprobar que tan rápida puede ser mi navaja"<em> André se rió y salió corriendo. Lola clavó ahora la navaja a mis pies _"y no creas que eso soluciona nada _leech_"_suspiré  
><em>"ya se Lola, ya se"<em> los ignoré a todos y regresé a la habitación. un par de horas después, regresó Lola, y sin dirigirme la palabra se acostó a mi lado. yo estaba segura de que no iba a dormir, no conmigo al lado


	3. de y ahora que?

_"durmieron mal, niñas?"_ las dos debíamos tener una cara horrible para que esta fuera la tercera vez que uno de los humanos nos preguntara eso. pero es que la verdad, no habíamos ni intentado ocultar nuestro mal humor, que en esta familia siempre es traducido como falta de sueño, falta de sueño o hambre  
><em>"no tía"<em> contesté y sonreí. hora de dejar de ser una vampiro caprichosa, tenía q ser una buena vampiro y portarme humanamente con mi familia _"es el calor"_ le dije y me fui a la cocina a ver en q podía ayudar. ni bien había cruzado la puerta, mi madre puso un billete en mi mano  
><em>"necesito q vayan al pueblo a comprar tortillas"<em> la miré perpleja  
><em>"vayan?"<em> escuché a Lola detrás de mi  
><em>"así tienen tiempo de chismear"<em> terminó mi madre con una sonrisa y se fue sin hacernos más caso. Lola y yo nos quedamos estáticas por un segundo, hasta que una indudable ola de risas llegó hasta nosotras de las infinidades de la casa  
><em>"estúpidos perros"<em> dijimos la unísono, lo cual, claro, solo provocó que la manada se riera más. Lola tomó las llaves y salimos de la casa. no habíamos ni terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando la_ShadowHunter_ había puesto ya varios metros entre nosotras. suspiré

a la vuelta de la calle, ya teníamos a toda la manada detrás de nosotras, Lola platicaba con Seth e ignoraba olímpicamente a Embry, q igual no parecía preocuparse demasiado, Jake caminaba paralelo a mi pero sin acercarse, con ese aire despreocupado q yo le recordaba de cuando lo había conocido  
><em>"esto les parece gracioso? se divierten?"<em> me di media vuelta y los encaré  
><em>"no mucho la verdad..."<em> Collin saltó a uno de los tejados _"ahora si es más divertido"_ y entonces sin disimulo alguno los chicos empezaron a saltar y correr y jugar. y yo tenía ganas de golpearme contra una pared... a no ser que de hacerlo la pobre pared terminaría en peores condiciones que yo. empecé a caminar más rápido. Lola me igualó y los lobos a nosotras. seguimos adelantándonos unos a otros hasta que me harté de ellos  
><em>"ya basta niños! que diablos quieren?"<em> les grité  
><em>"mamá está..."<em>  
><em>"Hades Brady, cállate!"<em> me sonrió  
><em>"eso significa, que ya no quieres ser nuestra mamá?"<em> Seth se me acercó con su mirada patentada a la Seth q bien sabía que no podía resistir  
><em>"eso no es justo"<em> le dije y seguí caminando, lo escuché reír  
><em>"porqué no quieres ser nuestra mamá, Danush?"<em> Brady caminaba a mi derecha  
><em>"no hemos sido buenos niños?"<em> Seth nos alcanzó a mi izquierda  
><em>"tomando en cuenta q los dos han intentado matarme más de una vez en esta última semana, no, no han sido buenos niños"<em>intercambiaron una mirada  
><em>"si ya no intentamos matarte, vas a dejarnos ser tus hijos de nuevo?"<em> me paré en seco. exploté mis sentidos, que de inmediato disolvieron los lentes de contacto  
><em>"mírenme!"<em> les dije, parada frente a ellos. tomaron pose de batalla, por pura inercia. me reí _"lo ven? no soy la misma, ustedes lo saben. no me interesa seguirme alimentando de animales, no me interesan las vidas de los humanos, estoy lista para tener mi propio coven, estoy lista para hacer un ejército de vampiros! y si aún así, si luego de todo eso deciden que no quieren matarme, terminarán matando a mis hijos, a mi pareja..."_ me reí, Jake estaba gruñendo _"a él especialmente. así que déjenme en paz!"_salté al techo más cercano y me fui corriendo. esto no tenía que pasar así. se supone q yo seguiría con esta dieta hasta q regresara Jake, entonces podíamos pelear y regresar a como estábamos. pero claro, entonces yo no contaba con André, no era parte del plan, y ahora que él estaba involucrado, ahora que habíamos planeado toda la eternidad, no podían llegar estos lobos y decirme, luego de semanas de cacerías mutuas: _'ah, Danush, ya no te vamos a matar, es más, regresa a la manada'_ estúpidos, estúpidos lobos!  
><em>"no voy a dejar de pelear por ti"<em>  
><em>"que parte de <em>'déjenme en paz'_ no entendiste, Jacob?"_ me sonrió  
><em>"sabes q es inevitable, no puedo estar lejos de ti"<em>  
><em>"lo conseguiste bien antes, creo q sobrevivirás"<em> me detuve, estábamos ya en uno de los pueblos colindantes  
><em>"no pude, y sigo sin poder"<em> le sonreí, sin humor  
><em>"entonces déjame darte buenas razones para hacerlo"<em> bajé al pueblo. entré por una de las ventanas, al cuarto de una niña. aún estaba dormida, después de todo, era primero de enero por la mañana, todo el mundo estaba dormido  
><em>"no lo harías"<em> susurró, pude sentir cómo temblaba me sonreí  
><em>"ya no sabes quién soy"<em> tomé a la niña en brazos y no se despertó_"te lo dije, no soy la misma"_ con la niña en brazos salté por la ventana y la llevé al bosque, nadie más la volvería a ver. acerqué su cuello a mis labios, el latir de su corazón hacía que mi garganta quemara, el olor de su sangre, deliciosa sangre humana. corté su brazo con una de mis uñas y la niña se despertó _"discúlpame pequeña"_ le sonreí y ella no parecía muy segura de que pasaba. empecé a tomar su sangre, hacía días que no tomaba sangre humana, había regresado a los animales para pasar estos días con la familia, pero anhelaba la sangre humana. escuché sus patas chocar contra el suelo, al fin se había transformado. me encaró, gruñendo, me reí. _"vienen a salvarte"_ le dije a la pequeña y sonreí. con la niña en brazos salté al árbol más cercano. la niña estaba llorando, parecía que le había espantado más el enorme lobo que la chica que se tomaba su sangre. estos niños de ahora tienen problemas! curé su herida en el segundo salto y la dejé sobre una rama _"sujétate bien pequeña"_ caí al lado de Jake y al fin, luego de tantos meses de planearlo el enorme lobo saltó para atacarme.

con los chicos tenía consideración, y yo sabía que a pesar de todo ellos también. no lo había dicho Brady? habían estado solo cerca de matarme, ninguno lo había hecho, ni siquiera Leah, pero no con él, él no merecía mi consideración, él me había dejado, él se había ido y por si forma de pelear, sabía que él tampoco se contendría.  
>rodamos por el bosque, destrozamos los árboles cercanos, sentía sus colmillos cortar mis brazos, mi torzo, y yo igualmente sentía como fluía su sangre entre mis manos. habíamos estado dando vueltas por un buen rato, los dos debíamos estar ya bastante mal. en un descuido, Jake se detuvo un segundo y lo tuve en mis manos. nos detuvimos, tenía su cuello en mis labios, una mordida y por fin terminaríamos con esto. sonreí. sentí un gruñido salir de su garganta, lo tenía inmovilizado y ni con toda su fuerza podía moverse<p>

_"no nos hagas lastimarte Danush"_ escuché a Embry detrás de mi  
><em>"no se metan"<em> gruñí  
><em>"gracioso, es lo mismo que él nos dijo"<em> era obvio por la falta de ropa que Quil y Embry habían estado hablando con Jake hasta hace unos segundos  
><em>"entonces porqué no obedecen?"<em> aún con Jake preso entre mi cuerpo y la tierra encaré a los lobos _"no se supone q deben obedecer a su gran Alpha?"_  
><em>"no cuando sus decisiones atentan contra su vida"<em> dijo Quil, aparentando calma  
><em>"no si yo decido que no se va a respetar su orden"<em> fue la respuesta fría de Embry _"y créeme que a pesar de todo, si lo lastimas, no dudaremos en matarte"_ antes de poder contestarle sentí movimiento debajo de mi, era Jake regresando a su forma humana.  
><em>"lárguense de aquí!"<em> les gritó _"esto no les incumbe"_ aprovechando el que su forma había cambiado, se libró de mi y salió corriendo. antes de ir tras él, volteé hacia la dirección en la que habíamos dejado a la niña, quería decirle a los chicos q fueran por ella, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Quil sonrió  
><em>"tu presa está huyendo"<em> supe q nos seguirían, pero yo tenía que acabar con él. los ignoré y salté por donde se había ido Jacob.

seguimos con la misma historia de antes. esto de que los dos tuviéramos energía suficiente para pelear días enteros no era bueno... días enteros _"mierda!"_ grité y salté hacia un árbol, del lado contrario de dónde estaba Jake. _"Lola..."_ susurré y salí corriendo. corrí de regreso al pueblo y empecé a notar aromas familiares, que había sido de la niña? no tenía tiempo de detenerme a descubrirlo, mi ropa estaba hecha jirones, habíamos estado fuera de la casa por un buen rato ya y los humanos de fijo terminarían sospechando algo. pero tenía que saber q había sido de esa niña... corrí para dónde podía recordar que la habíamos dejado, seguí su aroma y la encontré... recargada en un enorme lobo color arena mientras escuchaba atenta a la chica que tenía enfrente _"...entonces la _ShadowHunter_ mató al vampiro y todos fueron felices por siempre..."_ no pude evitar reírme. la niña aplaudía emocionada y le pedía a Lola otra historia  
><em>"es hora de que regreses a tu casa, pequeña"<em> le dije y me sonrió. corrió hacia mi y miró mis heridas, se veía preocupada, le sonreí y la tomé en brazos  
><em>"q no se te ocurra nada raro Danush..."<em> le sonreí a Lola también. en poco tiempo llegamos a su casa y la dejé en su habitación, nadie pudo haber notado su ausencia. regresamos a la casa. me detuve en seco frente a la puerta. Lola y yo volteamos a ver mi atuendo, no podía aparecer así.

escuché ruido en el techo y volteamos. estaba Brady con unos jeans y blusa, me reí. me cambié rápidamente y al fin entramos a la casa. la familia no preguntó nada y siguieron con sus cosas. just our luck, tener una familia tan densa que no notara las cosas extrañas que pasaban a su alrededor, y con la madre que habían tenido... definitivamente nuestra familia era rara en más de una forma. la familia ya había desayunado, obviando las tortillas que nos había pendido y no quisieron ni servirnos ni acompañarnos al desayuno, terminé nuevamente aislada de los demás y sola con Lola en lo que ella desayunaba. suspiré y me puse de pie, fui a la cocina y llené mi plato de comida  
><em>"vaya si tienes hambre!"<em> mi tía me había descubierto, le sonreí  
><em>"un poco si"<em> regresé al comedor y asegurándome de que mi tía había regresado al patio con los demás humanos, salí por la puerta trasera, balanceando dos platos llenos de comida. más había tardado yo en salir que dos de los lobos en bajar a recibir los platos  
><em>"old habits die hard eh?"<em> Quil me sonrió  
><em>"don't make me think about it"<em> le contesté y entré de nuevo al comedor, Lola me ignoraba, pero no pudo ocultar la sonrisa burlona que se formaba en sus labios  
><em>"sabes que no estamos actuando normalmente?"<em> le dije al fin, volteó a verme  
><em>"y que propones?"<em> suspiré. no tenía propuestas, solo era un comentario  
><em>"terminarán por darse cuenta"<em> me sonrió irónicamente  
><em>"no lo creo..."<em> volteamos a la puerta por dónde podíamos ver a los adultos reunidos _"sospecho que hay warlock encerrado en esto..."_  
><em>"tu crees q hay warlock encerrado en todo..."<em> me sonrió y luego recapacitó  
><em>"de cuando acá sabes lo q es un warlock?"<em> la miré exasperada  
><em>"uno, no insultes mi inteligencia, lo sabía desde antes incluso de ser un vampiro, son criaturas mitológicas Lola! y dos... no subestimes mi poder de convencimiento"<em> le sonreí _"André me lo contó todo"_ volteé a ver a nuestras madres _"me contó de ella..."_voltee a verla y por un segundo, por el instante en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, era como si los meses no hubieran pasado, éramos pares de nuevo. pude saber que ella tenía tantas ganas como yo de discutir al respecto, de poder hablar de esto con alguien, de que alguien más en la familia supiera el secreto y poder hablarlo con ella... pero solo duró un segundo, luego de ese segundo, seguimos siendo enemigas. suspiré _"nunca había notado lo mucho que nos aislaban"_  
><em>"creo q fuimos nosotras las que nos aislamos... ellos actúan solo por costumbre"<em> me reí, es cierto que siempre buscamos estar solas para chismear a gusto, más desde que discutíamos lobos, cacerías y vampiros, ahora estaba lamentando el habernos aislado tanto, era difícil estar sola con ella, más si me ponía a recordar como eran las cosas antes.

pasamos toda la tarde solas, los humanos iban y venían, pero mayoritariamente nos ignoraban. dedicamos nuestra tarde a algo lo suficientemente humano que nos mantendría distraídas. jugar Nintendo. Himura se había aburrido, nos había llamado tramposas y se había ido a nadar. era un poco trampa, no podía negárselo, el que Lola y yo, con nuestros sentidos tan evolucionados como estaban, nos pusiéramos a jugar un juego de habilidad con un humano, incluso uno humano tan bueno como podía ser Himura. casi de inmediato, luego de entrar a la alberca, escuché a Himura y caminar hacia nosotras. entró al comedor poniéndose una playera  
><em>"voy a la huerta"<em> nos avisó y escuchamos risas desde el techo. suspiré y lo según sin decir nada. Lola nos siguió luego de un rato. quién hubiera dicho que sería Himura el que nos salvaría de una incómoda reunión?

aunq ahora que lo pensaba, para que lo había seguido? justo esa mañana había estado por matar al Alpha de la manada, sus segundos habían amenazado con matarme y aún así iba tan felizmente a la huerta con ellos. suspiré, definitivamente Quil tenía razón, es difícil deshacerse de los viejos hábitos. _"ya lo se!"_ grité al aire y escuché la risa de Quil en respuesta. los perros se alejaron de la cerca al sentir a la manada acercarse. estaba por abrir la puerta cuando sentí la mano de Himura detener la mía. me miró y luego a la barda, que no estaba demasiado arriba de nosotros me reí y Lola rodó los ojos. para nosotras era algo perfectamente cotidiano, casi había olvidado q la gente normal no salta bardas para llegar al otro lado de las puertas, y pude entender q para un niño como Himura debía ser divertido saltar bardas en lugar de cruzar puertas. volteé a ver a Lola q ya estaba saltando, tomé a Himura en brazos y salté con él. pude sentir como se aferraba a mi para la subida y aún más para la bajada. la manada ya nos esperaba del otro lado. intenté recordar nuevamente para que estaba yo ahí.

_"Danush..."_ su voz me hizo estremecer, no supe si por odio o imprint. volteé a verlo y al ver su mirada supe que había sido. era la primera vez desde nuestra despedida que me llamaba por mi nombre. de haber podido, en ese momento me habría soltado a llorar, como una niña cualquiera. sentí que la manada se alejaba, nos dejaron solos de nuevo. se acercó a mi y me abrazó, me cargó y puso su cuello en mis labios, instintivamente alejé mis dientes de su piel. pude sentir de nuevo su aroma embriagarme, su estúpido calor perruno invadirme, mis manos estaban atoradas en su nuca y ya nada tenía sentido, cómo había logrado crear eso en mi por dos días seguidos? _"si he de morir"_ me susurró al oído _"moriré a garras de un vampiro"_ se rió _"que mejor que seas tu..."_nuevamente tenía que sacar su estúpida frase, estúpido lobo, de la primera vez que había tomado su sangre. pasé mis labios por su cuello y con la uña, como solía hacerlo, abrí su hombro y tomé un trago de su sangre antes de que se curara la herida, empecé a temblar, que era la forma que mi raza tenía para llorar, me sonrió_"te amo"_ lo miré de nuevo, lo miré como la primera vez y me di cuenta. había sido justamente hace un año en una noche como esta la primera vez que lo había visto, que lo había abrazado y que había empezado toda nuestra historia. _"yo también te amo, Jake"_nos besamos, de no haber estado tan metidos en nosotros, de haber prestado atención como debíamos, tal vez nos habríamos dado cuenta de la manada aullando a nuestro alrededor  
><em>"les importa si interrumpo?"<em> obviamente era André, Jake maldijo por lo bajo y me tiró detrás de él, poniéndose entre André y yo, André se rió _"no tienes de que protegerla Jacob, no pienso lastimarla"_  
><em>"ni nosotros te lo permitiríamos, <em>leech_"_ contestó Collin con una sonrisa... con una sonrisa Collin, pero André no se inmutó  
><em>"tienes algo que decir, Danush?"<em> no se veía enojado, no se veía preocupado ni celoso, pero era André, era lo suficientemente viejo para no estar ni preocupado, ni enojado ni celoso _"después de todo, el desenlace de esto va a ser tu decisión"_ sonrió. me acerqué a él, rodeando a Jake, que conociéndolo intentaría detenerme _"si decides quedarte con la manada, posiblemente me embriague el dolor e intente acabar con los más que pueda antes de que terminen conmigo"_ les sonrió _"no soy tan arrogante para no admitir que estoy en desigualdad numérica"_ la manada no pudo evitar sonreír _"si decides quedarte conmigo posiblemente sean ellos los que intenten terminar conmigo"_  
><em>"y si nos mandas a los dos al diablo, posiblemente intentemos matarnos de todas maneras"<em> dijo Jake con una sonrisa peligrosa, André le sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos, la manada gruñó al unísono  
><em>"esa última opción está sonando especialmente tentadora"<em>suspiré. miré a Lola, que nos veía separada del grupo, instintivamente defendiendo a su hermanito menor, que intentaba entender que pasaba. había olvidado que habíamos salido con Himura. no me preocupaba que Lola se encontrara en medio de la batalla, podía defenderse, podía correr, pero no iba a arriesgar al pequeño Himura. sentí como me inundaba el dolor nuevamente, pero era lo más honesto que podía hacer.

tomé la mano de Jake y le besé la mejilla. _"te amo Jake"_ vi que André estaba por dar un paso hacia adelante, de un salto me puse a su lado _"pero ya no eres parte de mi vida"_ aún temblando volteé a ver a Embry, no quería ver al resto de la manada, pero podía confiar en que Embry haría lo correcto, escuché los aullidos, la ropa rasgarse, al menos tres de ellos estaban ya listos para atacar. salí corriendo con André de la mano y escuché a lo lejos la orden de Embry prohibiendo a la manada atacar, escuché el aullido de Jake, que me desgarró por dentro, pero era cierto, aunque lo amara, que lo amaba tanto como siempre, ya no podía ser parte de mi vida.


	4. de nuevos vampiros

_"estás dispuesto a morir por esto? por nosotros?"_ escuché la voz de André, la escuché como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, no parado a mi lado. esas palabras me habían transportado a otra época y a otras personas

_"Jake, morirías por mi?"_ habíamos regresado de cazar y estábamos tirados en la cama, él se estaba quedando dormido, yo estaba solo acostada a su lado, por pura costumbre  
><em>"por ti y a tus manos, ya lo sabes"<em> me dijo casi en sueños y me besó la cabeza antes de ceder al fin al sueño. en ese momento creí que estaríamos juntos para siempre, en ese momento me creía incapaz de dañarlo, y lo creía incapaz de dañarme, en ese momento también habría muerto por él y a sus manos.

_"sabes que si el resultado no es lo que esperamos, morirás de todas maneras, cierto?"_ el humano asintió, casi demasiado entusiasmado, era el quinto humano, la quinta noche. el primer humano no había sobrevivido al experimento, los demás habían sobrevivido, pero por una u otra razón, no eran lo que André y yo esperábamos para empezar muestro propio Coven. yo secretamente esperaba que este sobreviviera, era uno de mis humanos favoritos. sabía que una de las reglas era no encariñarse con los esclavos de la familia de André, pero este en especial me había agradado desde el inicio, yo sabía que por eso él se había propuesto para este experimento, más allá del ansia inmortal que tienen todos los esclavos de este Coven, él lo hacía para poder ayudar a crear el nuevo Coven, a que André y yo saliéramos de este Coven para crear el nuestro, el ser parte de nuestro Coven

habíamos pensado en todos los procedimientos posibles, para antes y después. al primer humano le habíamos inyectado el veneno al corazón intentando curarlo con la sangre de André. murió de inmediato. André aún creía que si salía más como mi raza tal vez estaría en el delirio pre-conversión, pero yo podía ver que estaba muerto, el delirio era doloroso y muy vívido, no esto, no solo caer muerto como era con ellos. para los demás habíamos decidido vaciar al humano antes de inyectarle nada, luego yo lo mordería a la par de André, había funcionado. pero íbamos variando la intensidad y cantidad de sangre y veneno que les administrábamos. el después había sido una de las cosas más complicadas de decidir. si salían más como los míos, tendrían que esperar un par de días, al menos, si eran más como André tendríamos que enterrarlos para que pasaran la noche, pero si era así era pq el sol les afectaba, y de ser así no nos serviría y tendríamos que matarlo de todas maneras. pero de igual manera había que enterrarlos para acabar el rito, según André, parece q eso de estar bajo tierra es algo importante para ellos

empezamos a vaciar al humano. definitivamente el sabor de la sangre era algo que no podría dejar, esta deliciosa sangre humana, no por cápsulas o sintéticos, que se habían estado creando en el mercado, ninguno tenía la consistencia y el sabor de la sangre verdadera, incluso la animal, era diferente, era una droga, no podría dejarlo por nada...

corríamos por el bosque, sin nada más que hacer, acabábamos de cenar y teníamos toda la noche por delante, yo saltaba por los árboles con Jake detrás de mí, persiguiéndome, como si no fuera más rápido que yo. caí en un claro y me tiré al pasto, lo sentí transformarse y su mano deslizarse en la mía, me acomodé sobre él, como solía hacerlo y veíamos al mundo moverse  
><em>"dejarías esto?"<em> no entendí _"por mi"_ seguía sin entender. alcé la cabeza y encontré sus ojos _"si pudieras ser humana de nuevo..."_cerró los ojos y siguió _"si pudieras cambiarlo, si pudieras no ser esto, no hacer lo que haces, lo dejarías todo para pasar una vida humana conmigo?"_ lo miré extrañada, pero él aún tenía los ojos cerrados. lo besé  
><em>"sabes que esta no es una vida que elegí"<em> me reí _"orgullo por..."_  
><em>"sabes que eso no es cierto"<em> se sentó conmigo sobre él _"ya no"_sonreí _"amas esto, tu vida como es ahora, se que te hace feliz, puedo sentirlo"_  
><em>"me hace feliz pq estoy contigo, sin ti, esta vida no sería la misma"<em> pasé mis brazos por sus hombros _"preferiría vivir una vida humana contigo que una eternidad sin ti"_

me reí y sentí la mirada de André sobre mi. conocía esa mirada, era la mirada que había adaptado desde el año nuevo que decía _'se que estás pensando en él, pero haré como q no me interesa'_ lo besé. sabía a sangre.

pensé en preguntarle a André si dejaría esta vida para estar conmigo, pero podía imaginar su respuesta _'estamos destinados a una eternidad juntos, para que conformarse con una insignificante vida humana?'_ suspiré no tenía porque compararlos, eran diferentes en todos los aspectos posibles, no tenía pq esperar q André fuera nada como Jake, no era por eso que desde un principio me había enganchado a él? por no parecerse a Jake? por no recordármelo? por liberarme del dolor de pensar en Jake al menos por las pocas horas que podíamos pasar juntos? podía preguntarle algo más sencillo

_"matarías por mi?"_ humano ya estaba completamente drenado, yo lo había mordido y mi veneno corría por sus venas, al mismo tiempo que la sangre de André iba curando el daño que este hacía. ahora solo faltaba esperar cual de los dos era más fuerte. sonrió, sangre en los labios, brillo en los colmillos  
><em>"he matado contigo, he matado por ti y lo haré hasta el último día que viva"<em> le sonreí  
><em>"morirías por mi?"<em> se acercó a mi y me abrazó  
><em>"te lo he demostrado ya, no es así?"<em> supongo que al menos en una cosa si se parecían.

escuchamos el corazón del humano dejar de latir. empezar a latir con fuerza y dejar de latir nuevamente. lo enterramos y nos fuimos a los aposentos de André a disfrutar las últimas horas de la noche solos.

_"no estoy seguro de esto"_ diría que Raúl palideció al decirlo, pero no podía estar ya más pálido  
><em>"sabías que sería así, si no sobrevives al rayo del sol, de todas maneras tienes que morir"<em> esto habría sido más sencillo si André siguiera despierto, pero para esta prueba había estado siempre sola. le sonreí, como si no lo estuviera sentenciando a la muerte_"no hay de que temer, si no es como esperamos, prometo que tu muerte será rápida"_ se rió sarcásticamente y dejó que lo jalara a las puertas del cementerio. lo solté y salí al rayo de sol, que hizo que mi piel brillara. suspiró y salió a mi lado. y no brilló, y no se convirtió en cenizas. le sonreí _"bienvenido"_  
><em>"gracias... madre"<em> ahora fui yo la de la risa sarcástica. había olvidado que para las enseñanzas de este humano y del Coven de André, al haberlo convertido yo era automáticamente la madre de este nuevo vampiro. y definitivamente era una posición mucho más reverenciada que la que tenía en la manada, pero no había comparación entre mis niños y este vampiro. los rostros de Brady y Seth flotaron en mi mente  
><em>"veamos que más puedes hacer..."<em> salté a la barda y me siguió.

Raúl al fin se había convertido en lo que esperábamos de un vampiro. Le costaba entrar a una vivienda humana, pero no tenía las restricciones que André tenía, la luz no lo afectaba y parecía más resistente que André, aunq definitivamente no tan resistente como mi raza, mientras se acercaba la noche era más rápido y más fuerte, pero era el único cambio que la noche le había traído. había sido un éxito. regresamos al cementerio para que André lo viera con sus propios ojos. al verlo, Raúl se arrodilló y lo llamó padre. André estaba hinchado de orgullo, salimos a cazar, plan familia feliz.

Raúl corría por la ciudad como niño pequeño, descubriendo sus capacidades, jugando con sus sentidos. yo iba tras él, cuidando que no hiciera nada que pudiera ponernos en riesgo. de la nada lo vi pararse en seco, tomando instintivamente pose de ataque. este niño había nacido para ser un vampiro! tal vez más que yo, pues no sentía ninguna amenaza cerca, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa  
><em>"vaya, cambiaste de modelo?"<em> la risa burlona de Quil me llegó en la noche, de inmediato me posicioné al lado de Raúl  
><em>"nada que te interese, Quil"<em> contesté secamente. me estaba molestando esto de no percibir a los lobos como amenaza, me molestaba más no percibirlos at all, no entendía pq me pasaba eso... me había bloqueado a mi misma para ya no sentirlos?  
><em>"al contrario mi querida Danush, sabes que todo lo que te pase nos interesa"<em> era Jake, claro. bufé. toqué el brazo de Raúl y di la vuelta  
><em>"vámonos"<em> Raúl no se movió  
><em>"pero..."<em> volteé a verlo, enfadada  
><em>"dije, vámonos, Raúl"<em> escuché la risa de los lobos  
><em>"si madre"<em> se cortó la risa, sonreí  
><em>"madre?"<em> la voz de Seth me detuvo en seco. compuse mi actitud, Seth no tenía que saber lo mucho que esto me dolía  
><em>"como dije, nada que les interese, mutts"<em> salté, dejando atrás a la manada. no intentaron seguirme


	5. Enlistados

Dieron leves golpes a la ventana, me acerqué como de costumbre para abrirla, allí estaba Jake, detrás de él Embry que sólo me saludó con un guiño.

"Adelante" me aparté del camino y extendí el brazo para que Jake entrara.  
>"qué pasa, lola?" preguntó mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.<br>"okay, trataré de ser rápida" tomé aire "no puedo matar a Danush"

Jake volteó a verme sorprendido, Embry esperaba afuera de la habitación, como si fuera el guardaespaldas de Jake.  
>"me parece bien, así no tendré que preocuparme porque la mates" me miró extrañado "y por qué no puedes matarla?"<p>

Me paralicé y miré hacia el suelo "no puedo matarla porque…"

"porque la quieres" dijo Embry desde fuera de la habitación.

Levanté y ladeé la cabeza simbólicamente para dirigir las palabras Embry.

"No" negué "no la mataré porque es parte de mi familia y…"  
>"y porque la quieres" ahora era Jacob el que hablaba, volteé exasperada y agregué "y porque no está en mi lista"<p>

Embry suspiró desde el balcón, Jacob se levantó y dio dos pasos hacia mí.  
>"Eso era todo?" preguntó paternalmente como siempre se había comportado.<br>"si" dije quedamente "gracias por venir, tenías que saberlo"  
>"Entonces lamento decirte que Embry no se quedará esta noche contigo, tiene trabajo que hacer" lo dijo tranquilo y persuasivo como si estuviera hablando con alguna clase de loco.<br>"no me importa, llévatelo" me alejé de la ventana para evitar ver la reacción de Embry. Jacob rió y preguntó de nuevo "eso era todo?"

Medité. "no" levanté la mirada para encontrarme con un par de ojos marrón "hay una cosa que deben saber, danush no está en mi lista, ya lo saben, pero lamento informarte que su novio si lo está y es mi presa"

Jacob no tuvo la reacción que yo esperaba, en cambio Embry reía quedamente recargado en la pared del balcón.

"No dudo de tu fuerza y mucho menos de tu habilidad para matar sanguijuelas, y doy por hecho que harás un excelente trabajo" Sonrió y sin despedirse salió por la ventana, se adentro en la noche y Embry volteó a verme, de un salto ya estaba dentro de la habitación y se acercaba a rápidos pasos hacia mí.

"Adiós, guapa" me dijo sensualmente.  
>"Adiós, pulgas" Sonrió para sí mismo y me besó rápida y frenéticamente.<br>"No hagas tonterías" me besó la frente y se dio la vuelta.  
>"Lo lamento, pero creo que ya cometí una" se detuvo en seco y ladeo la cabeza en gesto de pregunta.<br>"Y cuál fue exactamente?" preguntó mientras prendía un BlackStone  
>"Enamorarme de ti" regresó la cabeza a su posición normal y antes de saltar por la ventana y arrojarse a los brazos de la noche, dijo:<br>"También lo lamento, yo permití que te enamoraras" levantó la mirada clavó sus grises ojos sobre los míos y guiñó el ojo izquierdo. Se lanzó a la oscuridad dejando atrás el eco de sus palabras, esas de las que no estoy segura si mencionó, decía 'te amo' y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír y tomar mis cosas, esta noche era noche de cacería.

Generation VB


	6. Tache en la lista

Siempre era lo mismo con estos vampiros chapados a la antigua, se escondían en criptas y tenían un séquito humano. Me daban más asco que las sanguijuelas actuales. Embry se había ido con Jacob y la moto estaba en el taller, custodiada por la loba. La tomé sin problemas y partí hacia el nido de ratas donde vivía el nuevo novio de Danush. Estacioné la moto bajo un árbol a la entrada del cementerio. El manto oscuro de la noche estaba colmado de estrellas, hacía tiempo que no se veía así. Levanté el cuello de la gabardina para que cubriera el mío. Mis botas fueron silenciosas al pasar sobre el camino de tierra, llevaba lo básico para acabar con un vampiro viejo. El verdadero problema era salir del nido, una vez estando dentro no estaba segura de poder salir, no necesitaba ayuda, sólo un buen plan, o al menos eso creía yo.

Pasé entre tumbas y pequeñas capillas, no me detuve hasta que algo llamó mi atención, parecía ser la entrada de su dichoso escondite, por un momento me arrepentí de estar allí, había alguien o algo que me seguía el paso y que poseía un aura temible, me daba escalofríos pensar en un alma tan negra. Parpadeé varias veces y tomé aire, saqué la lista, número 472: André quién-sabe-cómo-se-lee blah-blah-blah, me aburría leer mis listas pero era necesario rectificar la orden del destino y esta vez era más que necesario, era entrar directamente a la boca del lobo. Pero bueno, tenía experiencia con lobos y bocas, no podía pasar nada malo.

Levanté la pesadísima tapa de concreto, habían escaleras hacia abajo, antorchas alumbraban el camino, definitivamente me sentía como Cuasimodo y Febo bajando hasta la corte de los milagros, se sentía similar, pero algo me decía que cuando me descubrieran allá abajo, no cantarían la típica canción de la dichosa corte.

Caminé y caminé, habían pasadizos húmedos y algunos impenetrables, al fin llegué hasta una puerta inmensa, la empujé y esta abrió sin problemas, dentro había una cámara hermosa decorado alrededor de pilares y mármol. La belleza era demasiada, el séquito, la guardia y hasta los superiores del clan estaban allí, esperándome.

"Te esperábamos" dijo alguna clase de rey sentado en una silla en lo alto de un balcón, junto a él estaba lo que parecía su reina, y a los lados de ambos mas humanos y vampiros. Lo ignoré.  
>"Al parecer lo nuestro no se ha terminado" el enlistado salió de entre la multitud, se posó frente a mí en el otro extremo de la cámara.<br>"no quiero romperte el corazón, pero, pensándolo bien, si, si quiero romperte el corazón; no hay nada entre nosotros. Sólo la bala que detendrá tu muerto corazoncito" la multitud se preparó, estaban listos para saltar sobre mí sólo con que el enlistado moviera un dedo.  
>"Bueno, esto es personal, y para hacerlo más interesante, te propongo algo, si logras matarme, mis padres asegurarán tu libertad, pero si mueres me encargaré de que tu regreso a la vida sea condenado a los seres de la noche, serás un vampiro, querida. Tal como tu amada prima" sonrió maliciosamente.<br>"Nadie de mi familia es un chupasangre!"  
>"Negar a tu familia es un delito que se paga con la muerte…"<br>"esas son sus leyes, las mías son distintas, y según la primer ley; ningún vampiro merece vivir" de un certero y rápido movimiento saqué la única arma que destruiría a un vampiro si tener que hacer típicos rituales, era una pistola de balas y poder único, apunté a el pecho de la sanguijuela.  
>"Pensé que sólo jugabas con cuchillos y palillos" por un momento pareció titubear.<br>"pensaste mal, saluda a 'bloody rose' la única arma existente que mata seres mágicos sin necesidad de hacer los tardíos y arduos procedimientos para matarlos completamente. Serás ceniza en segundos, no te preocupes no te dolerá, pero no sabes cuánto me gustaría que te doliera…" tiré del gatillo pero la bala no tocó nada, el enlistado no estaba.  
>Movimiento en el aire, una brisa leve, di la vuelta y sin mirar volví a disparar, esta vez la bala había atravesado la sien del enlistado. Cayó al suelo y su piel se volvía piedra lentamente.<br>"PADRE!" se oían gritos entre la multitud "PADRE!... no me toquen, déjenme ir!" ignoré los gritos del muchacho que escoltaban fuera de la escena, llanto de la madre, odio del padre, yo me incliné y recogí la ceniza en un frasquito para agregar más a mi colección, sin esperar más, caminé en línea recta y a grandes pasos para salir de allí lo antes posible, sabía que en cualquier momento ordenarían matarme.  
>"MALDITA!" se escucharon gritos, golpes y pasos increíblemente rápidos detrás de mí.<br>"Raúl! ALTO!" el padre del enlistado muerto gritaba a mi nuevo cazador.  
>Saqué de nuevo el arma y al verla, el joven se paralizó, respiró pesadamente y me miró con odio y rencor, "cobraré mi venganza, no importa cómo o dónde, pero morirás" no le tomé importancia.<br>"Hasta entonces te esperaré con la luz encendida y un cartucho nuevo" hice una reverencia y me di la vuelta. No me siguió, salí de allí a grandes zancadas y al llegar hasta la moto no me detuve, entonces volví a sentir la presencia de ese algo, pensé: 'danush va a matarme' pero por qué tenía que importarme eso ahora, tenía un nuevo enemigo y al pareces la lista tenía un nuevo objetivo.

Subí y arranqué la moto, en el camino sólo pensaba en las palabras de mi nuevo enemigo 'padre', hijo del enlistado novio de danush, es decir que danush y… WUACK! No quería ni pensarlo, danushka nos había traicionado, y ahora mi sobrino quería matarme.

Vaya el lío en que me había metido, me preguntaba: 'cómo hubiera sido la vida sin vampiros, hombre lobo y cazadores' aburrida seguramente.

Algo me decía que el día siguiente de escuela sería interesante.

Generation VB


	7. de espacios vacíos

había sido un día terriblemente largo, estaba aburrida y harta y no quería otra cosa que poder salir, encontrar a mis chicos e ir a cazar un par de humanos. además, tenía un sentimiento raro que me oprimía el pecho, no estaba segura de q era... no era _ese_ lobo, de eso podía estar segura. identificaba perfectamente cuando mis sentimientos eran suyos o relacionados con él, y en este caso no era así... este sentimiento era diferente y eso me había tenido preocupada desde hacía un par de horas. y justo hoy tenía que reprogramarse el vuelo! suspiré.

caminé detrás del resto de los humanos a la máquina ancestral que documenta nuestra diaria hora de salida y esperé mi turno. no había sentido a mis niños llegar al aeropuerto, por lo general podía percibirlos desde que llegaban a la puerta en la que me esperaban, pero hoy no había rastro de ellos. habría pasado algo? el consejo se habría reunido de urgencia? por fin llegó mi turno. no quise preocuparme, seguramente se les había atravesado algún humano demasiado apetitoso para dejarlo pasar y por eso no habían llegado. ya verían esos dos por no esperarme para cenar!

me despedí de todos y me fui sonriendo. me alejé lo más rápidamente lento posible... era exasperante! tener que caminar rápido humanamente, era mejor que caminar lento, though... para mi era como ir a paso gallina... a paso humano... sonreí y me acerqué a la puerta de todas maneras. tal como lo esperaba, no estaban ahí. suspiré y me alejé, en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente sola empecé a correr. aún había algo que no me dejaba estar en paz. era mejor llegar al recinto rápidamente y asegurarme que todos eran delirios míos. quité la tapa hacia nuestras criptas subterráneas y crucé corriendo el corto camino hasta las puertas que daban a la sala. la primera escena que vi fue la que me aseguró que algo definitivamente malo había pasado.

la madre de André estaba en el suelo, la cara completamente llena de sangre, sangre que le salía de los ojos, como acostumbra en esta raza que llora sangre, no era necesario el verle la cara para saber que estaba llorando, el estruendo de su llanto llenaba la casi vacía sala. el rey detrás de ella, lloraba en silencio. recorrí la sala con la vista, solo estaban los más nobles del Coven, el resto seguramente habían sido despedidos. todos estaban estremecidos. en los segundos que había tardado en recorrer la escena, las miradas de todos se posaron en mi. no pude articular palabra, no quería pensar lo que mi mente ya había registrado, no quería darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. en un parpadeo estaba al lado de Adele. el rey me tomó de la mano y no pude seguir negando lo que veían mis ojos y lo que mi cabeza me había estado gritando desde que había entrado.

caí de rodillas al lado de la montaña de cenizas que había frente a Adele y la opresión que sentía en el pecho se incrementó. no necesitaba que me dijeran de quién eran esas cenizas, lo sabía sin necesidad de que nadie dijera nada. sentí como parte de mi se rompía irremediablemente. mi parte humana podía estar imprinteada y amar a _ese_, incluso el vampiro en mi lo amaba, lo cual ahora me sacaba de quicio. pero el vampiro en mi estaba absolutamente enamorada de este vampiro, era lo correcto, era lo que habría tenido que pasar desde el principio, por eso no necesitaba que nadie me explicara el vacío que sentía dentro de mi, no necesitaba que me explicaran el porqué estas cenizas me hacían creer que el mundo ya no tenía demasiada importancia. me dejé caer más, si es que eso era posible. el dolor no me permitía ponerme en pie.

_"quién?"_ logré articular después de un rato. esto merecía una venganza inmediata. quien sea que le hubiera hecho esto a André había firmado ya su sentencia de muerte, esta persona no iba a poder vivir por demasiado tiempo, no digamos días, no viviría más de una o dos horas. tal vez había podido acabar con André, pero no le iba a ser tan fácil acabar conmigo. nadie me contestó._"QUIÉN?"_ gruñí de nuevo, pero nuevamente me quedé sin respuesta. mi cabeza me gritaba nuevamente cosas que no quería escuchar, tuve que hacer caso a mis instintos y voltear a la montaña de cenizas que tenía frente a mi. escondida entre las cenizas había una bala, la tomé con cuidado, sabiendo que no podía lastimarme y la miré de cerca. era inconfundible.

_"no... NO!"_ esta vez mi grito fue claro, no como mi pregunta anterior que había sido más bien un gruñido. escuché el eco de mi negación retumbar por la sala. la rabia me puso de pie de inmediato y mi grito retumbó nuevamente por el cuarto. no podía ser, no era posible! no lo habría hecho... empecé a reír y caí al suelo nuevamente. claro que lo habría hecho! claro que lo hizo! quién había jurado matar a André? quién usaría un arma como esta? quién más habría atrevido a entrar a un recinto de vampiros, acabar con el hijo de sus líderes y creer que podría salir invicta? estaba segura de que había salido invicta, estaba segura de que no estaba muerta, si ella hubiera muerto lo habría sentido de inmediato, no, ella estaba bien, pero no lo estaría por mucho tiempo...

_"Raúl..."_ al fin mi cabeza estaba empezando a funcionar, tenía que pensar rápido si quería hacer algo _"dónde está Raúl? dónde está mi hijo?"_ nadie se movió _"quiero ver a mi hijo! dónde está?"_gruñí de impotencia y enojo al ver que ninguno de los vampiros parecía querer moverse. me culparían de la muerte de André? tal vez... pero no era el momento para pensar en eso. tomé el rastro de Raúl y lo seguí hasta las habitaciones de su padre, dando vueltas cual león enjaulado. lo miré desde la entrada sin saber que decirle. que le puedes decir a tu hijo luego de que su padre ha muerto? que le dices cuando seguro él lo presenció todo? que le dices cuando la persona que mató a su padre es su tía?  
><em>"madre..."<em> susurró _"al fin llegas!"_ se acercó a mi y me tomó de las manos _"su majestad me ha ordenado quedarme en las habitaciones hasta que llegaras"_ le sonreí  
><em>"tu abuelo ha hecho bien"<em> eso aseguraba mi creencia de que la cazadora seguía viva.  
><em>"pero ahora que estás aquí podemos ir a cazar a esa maldita humana juntos!"<em> sus ojos brillaron con odio y venganza, brillaron como seguramente habían brillado los míos antes de saber quién había matado a mi pareja.  
><em>"no Raúl"<em> soltó mis manos de un golpe y se alejó de mi, incredulidad en su mirada _"no saldremos esta noche a cazar a nadie, yo me encargaré de ello mañana"_ suspiré _"y te prohíbo que toques a la cazadora, no debes lastimarla de ninguna forma"_sonrió  
><em>"madre..."<em> me tomó de las manos nuevamente _"entiendo que quieras deshacerte de ella personalmente, pero será más divertido si lo hacemos los dos"_ sus ojos rojizos brillaron nuevamente _"no podrá con los dos"_ cerré los ojos y respiré antes de contestar.  
><em>"no lo entiendes Raúl"<em> alcé la vista para fijarla en el chico, en mi hijo. este niño al que había aceptado transformar a sus escasos dieciséis años, había sido más alto que yo siendo humano, lo miré, en realidad podría haber sido mi hijo biológico... el cabello le caía sobre los ojos que, tal como los míos, eran de color carmín_"nuestras leyes nos prohíben matar a alguien de nuestra familia"_suspiré _"también negarlas..."_ me reí  
><em>"no entiendo..."<em>  
><em>"Raúl..."<em> alcé la mano y quité de sus ojos el castaño mechón de cabello que los cubría. un acto maternal que había perfeccionado con mis cachorros _"la cazadora es tu tía..."_


	8. Viajando

La mañana había sido normal, la parada del camión casi vacía como de costumbre. Pasaron dos camiones repletos antes de que abordara uno más vacío. Tomé mi típico lugar en la parte trasera junto a la ventana, de mi lado derecho se sentó un joven alto que portaba unas botas similares a las mías. Sonreí viendo hacia la ventana, era un día lluvioso y nublado, de esos que me encantaban.  
>Revisé dentro de mi mochila y saqué el diario, el chico de al lado pareció estremecerse. Al igual que el diario, conseguí sacar la estela de su bolsita también de mi mochila. Pasé la estela rápidamente sobre el diario, este se abrió, saqué la lista y volví a guardar las cosas dentro de la mochila. El chico parecía cubrirme de la gente.<p>

"No deberías sacar esto aquí" dijo esto susurrándolo a mi oído. "la gente se puede dar cuenta..."  
>"tú qué sabes?" lo interrumpí "la mejor manera de ocultar algo a los humanos es frente a sus propios ojos"<p>

Regresé a la lista, la revisé, y allí estaba el nuevo objetivo, tenía que tachar el nombre de la víctima anterior, esto siempre era con sangre.

"dame tú mano" le dije al muchacho mientras yo extendía la mía para recibir la suya.  
>"qué vas a hacer?" me la dio sin desconfiar.<br>Con su uña y un poco de fuerza logré abrir la piel de mi dedo índice. Él retiró la mano de inmediato.  
>"estás loca!" dijo en voz baja.<br>"cálmate, pulgas. sólo es sangre" deslicé el dedo sobre el nombre del enlistado, dejando atrás un rastro de sangre "sólo es sangre" repetí en un susurro.  
>"Guarda eso por favor" pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y se acercó a mí.<br>Lo guardé sin desobedecer las órdenes de ese chico tan galante, me acomodé en el asiento y recargué mi cabeza sobre él.  
>"oye, Embry. Tengo un mal presagio para el tiempo que se avecina" titubeé antes de seguir "si muero, morirías conmigo?" cerré los ojos esperando una respuesta.<br>"no" dejé escapar una lágrima y aferré mi rostro a su cuerpo "no puedes morir, no lo permitiría. Pero si en algún momento murieras, me mataría a los pocos segundos"  
>"no lo hagas" tragué pesadamente saliva " no mueras si yo lo hago, no llores si yo lloro, a parte de todo, se que no lo harás, eres tan estúpidamente terco..." reí "si muero, dame tiempo, máximo un mes, estoy practicando algo nuevo"<br>"en serio estás loca" miró por la ventana.  
>"tú también lo estás" dije encogiendo los hombros.<br>"por qué?"  
>"por enamorarte de mí..." volteé hacia la misma dirección y nuestras miradas se encontraron en el mismo punto.<p>

Llegamos al CCH sin prisa. caminamos hasta la entrada, Embry se despidió.  
>"Te veré más tarde, te veo en tu hora libre"<br>"ve y caza vampiros por mí" le dije con una sonrisa un poco falsa.  
>Prendió un cigarro y sacó una navaja de la bolsa del pantalón, me la dio.<br>"cuídala, tal vez la necesites"  
>"quién dijo que no traigo navajas en la mochila?" dije indignada<br>" yo las saqué mientras tachabas la lista, necesitan filo, te las doy en la noche"  
>"si es que llego a la noche" pensé en voz alta.<br>"qué?" dijo sorprendido "lola, por favor no hagas tonterías"  
>"no prometo nada..."<p>

Se acercó y como de costumbre me besó desesperadamente. Se despidió con la mirada. Me di la vuelta y caminé hasta la entrada principal, la gente pasaba a mi lado pero para mí sólo estaba Embry, quería abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Seguí caminando hacia adentro, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, iba a morir pronto, eso no lo dudaba.

Generation VB


	9. de visitas escolares

que caso tenía? para que estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo? no había una razón sensata y aún así, aquí estaba, postrada en el techo, intentando disimular mi existencia y buscando su aroma. suspiré. esto era más sencillo cuando su escuela era más pequeña. al final me vería obligada a hacerlo a la humana, ir saltando por los techos en una escuela no era la mejor idea, especialmente en una escuela como esta en la que el techo de un edificio da hacia la ventana del siguiente. bajé lo más disimuladamente que pude y empecé a caminar, ella debía estar en algún lugar por aquí, lo cual no importaba mucho, después de todo, qué le iba a decir cuando la viera? _'hola prima, te acuerdas de mi? solíamos ser buenas amigas, pero entonces cambié de dieta y me conseguí un novio que no te agradó, así que dejaste de hablarme y luego mataste a mi novio...'_ suspiré, definitivamente no la mejor forma de empezar un a conversación con ella

empecé a moverme entre los estudiantes, si me comía a uno de sus compañeros llamaría lo suficiente la atención para que ella me encontrara? me reí  
><em>"qué quieres?"<em> escuché al fin y se me cortó la risa. volteé hacia la fuente del sonido y tal cual, ahí estaba la humana. suspiré. estaba disfrazada de adolescente humana, lo cual era un gran contraste para mi, ya que últimamente solo la veía vestida de cazadora. pero sus ropas humanas no me engañaban, podía ver con claridad al menos tres armas escondidas en su atuendo  
><em>"prima!"<em> de un saltito pseudo feliz me acerqué a ella _"vine a traerte esto"_ contesté con una sonrisa fingida y actitud jovial. estiré la mano y puse sobre la suya la bala que había matado a André. Lola la volteó a ver sin inmutarse  
><em>"qué quieres?"<em> repitió. estaba por contestarle cuando sentí algo que me hizo sonreír. y tal cual, el perro se había acercado corriendo a nuestro lado. debí haberme imaginado que no dejarían a Lola sin un guardaespaldas  
><em>"hola Embry"<em> le sonreí, irónicamente. él movió las orejas en mi dirección y logró hacer la ya común mueca de disgusto por mi aroma. tuve que suprimir una sonrisa verdadera  
><em>"eh... Danush?"<em> volteé a mi izquierda y tuve que juntar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no abrazar al pequeño lobo que estaba parado a mi lado, aquél lobo de cabello indómito con el que había perfeccionado la técnica materna del cabello en los ojos. no podía permitir que el amor que le tenía a mi... a estos perros... el cariño, el aprecio antiguo, no amor. maldije por lo bajo. no podía dejar que mis sentimientos ganaran _"Jake me pidió que te dijera que sería muy bueno si no mataras a Lola"_ me sonrió y ella bufó. entendía su sentimiento.  
><em>"aún te mandan a hacer el trabajo sucio Sethie? no puede venir ese perro a decírmelo personalmente?"<em> le sonreí, sin humor. Seth me devolvió una mirada triste _"pero en algo tienen razón estos perros..."_ volteé nuevamente hacia Lola _"alguien va a morir hoy"_  
><em>"pero no aquí"<em> escuché _esa_ voz detrás de mi _"hay demasiados humanos"_  
><em>"porqué no?"<em> le sonreí "de todas maneras los humanos no van a creer lo que vean..." y de todas maneras había empezado a llover, así que no había mucha gente en las cercanías. no quería que Jake estuviera presente, pero tenía que seguir con el plan... o al menos seguir con lo q fuera, pues en realidad un plan no tenía, para variar, actuaba de puro instinto bruto... sonreí

_"mataste a mi pareja, Lola... mi hijo ha jurado vengarse y se que mis órdenes no lo detendrán, ni siquiera porque eres su tía"_ Lola bufó nuevamente. intenté no ver los ojos de Seth cuando mencioné a Raúl, pero eran como un imán que me atraía a ellos, intenté no pensar en el dolor que podía ver en su mirada _"se que tus perritos"_ pasé mi mirada por los integrantes de la manada que estaban presentes _"no dejarán que nada te pase, así que eso solo significa la muerte de mi hijo"_ suspiré. caí de rodillas frente a ella, el melodrama era la opción _"vine a que me mates"_ la miré a los ojos _"vine a entregarme a ti"_ había un rastro de emoción en sus ojos, podía verlo a pesar de la frialdad que aparentaba _"sin ellos mi vida no tiene razón de seguir"_ intenté no ver a Jake _"sin él no quiero seguir viviendo. se que no merezco favores de tu parte, no luego de todo esto, pero haz esto por mi, haz esto por el lazo de sangre que nos une. mátame por el cariño que alguna vez me tuviste"_ no había apartado mis ojos de los suyos, pero podía escuchar los gruñidos bajos y continuos de Jake que estaba a mi lado  
><em>"no puedo matarte Dan... <em>bloodsucker_, no estás en mi lista"_sonreí, no sabía en realidad que quería lograr con esto...

era cierto que mi vida no sería la misma sin André, era cierto también que Raúl terminaría por desobedecerme e intentaría matar a Lola, lo cual indudablemente terminaría en su muerte. era cierto que la muerte de ambos dejaría un espacio irreparable en mi ser, pero mi ser ya era un espacio irreparable. después de todo,_ese_ me había dejado primero, y con él lo más cercano que creí poder tener a dos hijos... sin André y Raúl en mi vida era posible para mi regresar a todo lo que había perdido, pero ya no era tan sencillo. especialmente porque en realidad me había lastimado la muerte de André y me lastimaría casi igual la muerte de Raúl. suprimí un suspiro. nuevamente me había dejado llevar por el melodrama. el melodrama iba a ser mi perdición un día de estos. por melodrama había matado al humano en Halloween, por melodrama había apresurado la partida de la manada, por melodrama había terminado mi vida humana en manos de ese ser...

_"está bien"_ le sonreí, venenosamente _"si no quieres matarme tu, tal vez tu perro quiera hacerlo"_ volteé la mirada a Embry, eso podía ser divertido, que haría la manada si peleaba con uno de ellos? ahora que era un enemigo no podían quedarse en un costado como acostumbraban... que haría Jake si intentaba matar a su mejor amigo? a su hermano... _"razones no te faltan, no pup?"_clavé mis ojos en los suyos _"para empezar soy tu enemigo natural. y si no fuera suficiente eso..."_ de un salto estaba detrás de Lola, escuché murmullos de los pocos humanos que había cerca de nosotros. lo que seguía definitivamente ya no era apto para ellos. sujeté las manos de Lola antes de que lograra sacar un arma. el discurso sentimentalista al menos había servido para desconcentrarla lo suficiente para lograr eso. la escuché maldecir por lo bajo. acerqué mis dientes a su cuello _"me crees incapaz?"_me reí _"en este momento no soy incapaz de nada, y me caería bien un poco de compañía inmortal ya que mi chico está muerto"_le sonreí y vi el último rastro de cordura dejar sus ojos. cargué a Lola y salí corriendo lo más humanamente posible. la manada salió detrás de mi

en realidad habría preferido que fuera Jacob el que me matara, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para encararlo. en cuanto estuvimos lejos de los humanos me enfrenté de nuevo a los lobos. sabía que estaba lastimando a Lola, pero era la única forma de mantenerla quieta, lo malo era lo mucho que podía lastimar su orgullo como cazadora al tenerla sometida. vi al lobo acercarse a mi y sonreí, no pensaba quitarme, era divertido, todo pasaba rápidamente, pero pude ver cada movimiento con claridad, Embry corriendo hacia mi, a punto de atacarme y... claro, de detrás de mi había saltado el enorme lobo rojizo a encarar a su mejor amigo. suspiré. aparentemente no moriría esta noche tampoco... then again, posiblemente si habría muertes.

de la nada apareció una sombra entre los árboles. sentí como me tomaba en brazos y me alejaba de los dos lobos  
><em>"mataron a mi padre"<em> le escuché decir. su voz extrañamente serena, sus acciones calculadas. definitivamente había sido un vampiro bien creado, había sido un vampiro bien entrenado, a pesar de las pocas semanas que habíamos tenido para entrenarlo_"no permitiré que maten a mi madre. especialmente no a ella"_ y justo ahora Raúl decidía ponerse galante. suspiré. Seth, ya como lobo, había logrado contener a Embry, que aún nos calculaba con la mirada. pero era la mirada de Lola la que en realidad me preocupaba. tenía esa _all busines_ look otra vez, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa. Raúl era oficialmente parte de su lista. tenía que sacar a mi hijo de ahí. sabía que yo estaba a salvo, a pesar de todo sabía que ninguno de ellos me lastimaría. Raúl era punto y aparte, Raúl no podía estar a salvo.

_"ha sido un placer chicos"_ tomé a Raúl de la mano. _"vamos Raúl. regresemos con tu abuelo"_ no se movió. sabía que no lo haría, pero valía la pena intentarlo _"argh! porqué siempre me tocan los hijos más desobedientes?"_ no pude evitar las palabras de salir por mi boca. escuché el gruñido de Seth que claramente traduje como:_'no me incluyas en el mismo grupo que a ese'_ suspiré _"por favor Raúl, regresemos..."_ me sonrió  
><em>"lo siento madre, juré matar a esta..."<em>  
><em>"mas te vale no terminar esa frase, Raúl"<em> me sonrió  
><em>"esta <em>persona_, madre"_ me sonrió _"no le perdonaré el haber matado a mi padre"_ Lola sonrió  
><em>"te estoy esperando, <em>leech_"_ Lola y la manada estaban listos para atacar  
><em>"no te será tan fácil niña"<em> se escuchó al fin la voz entre los árboles. maldije en alto, conocía esa voz _"mi nieto no está solo, como lo estaba su padre"_

nieto... claro que había osado llamarlo _su nieto_. sabía que con eso se ganaría su confianza, sabía que eso me mataría, como si en realidad le importara! para él Raúl era tanto su nieto como yo su hija. la vida de mi hijo le importaba tanto como le había importado la mía! me había dejado abandonada a la mitad de la nada, convaleciendo por días y ni siquiera se quedó para verificar si estaba viva o había muerto! todo esto era para acabar con Lola, yo ya no era amenaza pues la sangre de Elena se había mezclado con la del vampiro, me hacía un vampiro diferente, pero vampiro al fin y al cabo. Lola era el peligro. era en cada una de las palabras, la heredera de Elena. los lobos aullaron y casi pude escucharlos mientras llamaban al resto de la manada. esta ya no iba a ser la tarde tranquila que había planeado...


	10. KIA killed in action

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, pero no perdí la postura, tenía a tres enemigos potenciales frente a mí; mi prima, mi sobrino y a una sanguijuela cualquiera. Embry estaba a mi costado derecho, Jacob del izquierdo mientras que Seth permanecía atrás. Tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder, sin embargo no deje que ese sentimiento me invadiera, mis manos buscaron automáticamente un arma, pero dentro de mi chamarra sólo estaba lo más básico, el artemis y dos o tres navajas, no estaba 'bloody rose' no podía creerlo, ahora si estaba más que frita. Pero bueno, estaba la manada, y además no sabía cuales eran las intenciones de esos tres, quiero decir, tenía a esas cosas frente a mí y si mataba a alguno los otros dos me mataban a mí.

Necesitaba un plan, no había tiempo, basta de charlas y más acción. Saqué y extendí el artemis, la manada ya completa aulló de emoción, ansiaban tanto como yo deshacerse de esos chupasangre.

Hice una media sonrisa junto con Embry. Danush miraba al vampiro que a penas había aparecido, su hijo no apartaba sus ojos de los míos..

"Veamos qué tan buena eres" el hijo de Danush se lanzó sobre mí.

Mientras peleaba con mi 'amado' sobrino la manada se dividió para ir tras el nuevo vampiro y otros para detener a danush.

"Raúl, NO!" gritaba mi prima mientras intentaba quitarse a la manada de encima y llegar hasta nosotros.

Vueltas y vueltas, al fin logré pararme.

"perdón por ser tan hostil, no puedo evitarlo, es mi naturaleza" el niño rugió "al parecer no me he presentado, soy tu tía según las malas lenguas"

"tu no eres nada mío" se lanzó sobe mí una vez más, pero ahora me había arrancado la chamarra, por lo tanto estaba desprotegida y desarmada.

Abrió lentamente la boca, sus afilados dientes cortaron el collar de mi cuello, y después se alejó, en ese momento comprendí que su plan era torturarme.

"no prefieres matarme y ya?" dije mientras me levantaba, sacudí la playera de tirantes que llevaba, los jeans de siempre y las botas negras. El nuevo enlistado daba vueltas sin despegar sus ojos de mí, de lado a lado respiraba pesadamente sin hacer ruido alguno al caminar.

Sus ojos brillaron y su semblante aparentemente humano se transformó en una especie de demonio, había perdido toda similitud con lo que hasta ahora consideraba real, se lanzó sobre mí. Mis pies estaban clavados en la tierra, mis pensamientos me confundían, no podía tirarme al suelo, mi cuerpo se engarrotó, me di por muerta, no había poder humano en este planeta que me pudiera salvar en ese momento, nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable, mis sentidos desaparecieron, sólo la vista había permanecido allí, valiente ante lo que se avecinaba. Un rápido movimiento, un golpe en el costado, sombras tras él, mi brazo ardía. Al fin pude voltear para ver que Embry se inundaba en su propia ira, Danush se lanzaba cual fiera tras el, Raúl intentaba llegar a mi y los lobos lo retenían. En mi brazo habían tres grandes heridas a lo ancho, el líquido escarlata escurría. Los vampiro parecían muy ocupados con los lobos como para notarlo, pero, faltaba uno.

Sin tiempo que perder, levanté una de las navajas que se habían caído de mí chamarra, me adentré más en el bosque, había una caseta de policías abandonada, entré sin pensarlo dos veces.

Habían dos pisos, eran cuartos amplios, por un momento dudé que antes hubieran policías allí, parecía estación de bomberos. Escuché un movimiento en el aire, rodeé la habitación tan solo con la mirada, esperé a que mi enemigo atacara, al parecer era astuto y como buen viejo, utilizaría el clásico 'las damas primero'.

"No puedo creerlo" la voz se acercó "Ambas son tan parecidas a Elena"

No pude evitarlo, me reí "Por qué todos conocieron a mi abuela?"

Se escuchó una risilla ahora más alejada que antes "Al parecer no te importa morir..."

Otro escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, seguí vigilando cada esquina de la habitación. Me atemorizaba la idea de morir entre las garras de un extraño, pero por más tonto que esto pueda sonar, la persona que ahora me acosaba era peculiarmente familiar, no le temía, era como hablar con algún tío, tal vez un primo.

"No, no te equivocas. No me importa morir" tenía que evitar contestarle, era la manera perfecta de distraerme.

"No has hecho la clásica pregunta que suelen hacer las víctimas" se quejó.

"La única víctima aquí eres tú"

"muy bien, cazadora" otro movimiento y una figura se vislumbró entre las sombras. "has aprendido a intimidar al enemigo, has a prendido a no distraerte, has aprendido ha utilizar un arma, tu abuela estaría orgullosa de ti" la silueta no se movía

"Tú ganas" reí nuevamente "qué quieres?" pregunté recobrando la postura.

"Me gusta tu actitud, ahora cooperas, me parece excelente" la figura se acercó unos cuantos pasos, el mismo número de los que yo retrocedí "te quiero a ti, ni venganza no ha sido completada, quiero decir que sólo faltas tú, querida" extendió una mano "Sí no te resistes será menos tortuoso para ambos, te pareces tanto a ella que no quiero pensar en herirla nuevamente"

"Estos vampiros cada vez se mal-viajan peor" reí sin humor "Aléjate o me encargo personalmente de que no vivas ni un mísero día más" lo vi fijamente, tratando de buscar sus ojos.

"Exijo respeto! Soy el único digno enemigo que has tenido" un destello se dejó ver dentro del aire colmado de oscuridad, era una sonrisa de luz propia, eran los colmillos de mi enemigo "y el último que tendrás" Desapareció.

Di vueltas con la mirada, nuevamente revisé para localizar a mi agresor. Cada rincón, cada escondite, subí al segundo piso, tampoco estaba allí. Bajé de nuevo sin soltar el arma. Sé que estaba allí, podía sentirlo, él estaba cerca, aún permanecía dentro de la caseta. Sé que estaba allí burlándose de mí. No debí haberlo subestimado, era definitivamente el enemigo más digno que me haya enfrentado jamás.

"Al menos me explicarás, cómo conociste a mi abuela?" grité al aire en busca de respuesta.

"pensé que nunca lo dirías" contestó la penumbra

"La conocí un 11 de Marzo de hace ya algunos años" relajó la voz "y déjame agregar que era realmente una dama, y como cualquier otra dama, digamos que tenía sus secretos" la voz provenía de todos lados, era un sonido envolvente, casi espectral "Era una fiesta entre la alcurnia de la sociedad, grandes empresario, actores de cine y teatro, músicos, y yo, tú sabes, gente normal. Y ella estaba allí, sola entre tanta gente, me presenté como todo un caballero, la invité a bailar, cenamos en la misma mesa, y bueno, la velada terminó, le ofrecí llevarla a su casa, ella prefirió irse en Taxi. Desde el principio supe que era especial, pero nunca imaginé a que grado. Nunca imaginé que la volvería a ver, sin embargo una noche la vi en un restaurante, entré con la esperanza de que no fuera sólo mi imaginación, y allí estaba, sentada esperando por una mesa, nunca imaginé que una mujer pudiera emplear tales palabras, pero lo dijo 'te estaba esperando'. Pasó el tiempo, la veía afortunadamente de noche, nunca cruzamos palabras sobre nuestro pasado, ella no sabía que yo era un vampiro, bueno, eso creía yo. La última noche que la vi, tenía el vientre ligeramente hinchado. La miré con desprecio, la insulté, arrojé cosas a su al rededor y creéme no me faltaban ganas para golpearla. No dijo nada, sólo se fue. Fue un año después cuando nos volvimos a encontrar. Intentó matarme, estaba escrito en su lista, ella era una cazadora, pero de una dinastía más antigua y poderosa, de la que tu y tu prima son herederas. Y sabes que hice yo?" adoptó un tono de burla "fui incapaz de tocarla, tengo cicatrices desde ese entonces, y mi raza no es de esa clase de vampiros que tienen cicatrices por el resto de sus vidas, me hirió de muerte, pero aún así no completó su trabajo, me perdonó la vida. Después de unos años, visité su tumba, descubrí que mientras me enamoraba, ella tenía una familia, y sólo era parte de su plan enamorarme y después matarme. Siempre estuve en su lista, desde aquel once de Marzo, sólo que ella hizo el proceso más tortuoso. La visité una última vez, visité su tumba, y sabes qué le dije?" la voz se apagó, un brazo helado pasó por mi cuello, mientras que una mano igualmente fría arrancaba el arma de mis manos. "le dije que me vengaría con su familia. Le dije que su dinastía no merecía ese poder, y sabes cuál es? Sabes manejarlo? El poder crear y manejar los cuatro elementos. Pero esa no es la mejor parte" su tono de voz comenzaba a asustarme, era cada vez mas rápido y macabro "le dije que sus herederos pagarían sus jueguitos, y sabes cómo sería?" me dio la vuelta para que mi rostro quedara de frente con el suyo "ojo por ojo" extendió su brazo, y con la uña del dedo índice rasguño lenta y profundamente mi ojo izquierdo, desde la ceja hasta la parte alta de mis pómulos.

Cada segundo que pasó fue doloroso, jugó conmigo en cada uno de sus sentidos, me arrojó de lado a lado y me rompió completamente el pie derecho, mi vida se iba, se escurría entre mis dedos.

"levántate! Levántate y pelea, cazadora!" saltaba de lado a lado como niño con juguete nuevo

"mátame! Mátame de una buena vez!" no suplicaba, era una orden.

"no, no" se acercaba y levantaba bruscamente mi rostro "no te mataré, no aún, tus amigos tienen que verlo"

"entonces haz lo que quieras! Yo te mataré, y sino lo hago yo ellos lo harán, y si me matas" adopté su tono pscicopata "adivina qué? Regreso de entre los muertos y te jalo conmigo! Sanguijuela inmunda!"

"Sólo es cuestión de esperar" se alejó y recobró una postura de caballero inglés, me jaló hasta en centro de la habitación, dejando atrás un rastro de sangre.

Mi camiseta estaba completamente empapada de sangre, los pantalones estaban mas rotos y sucios que antes, mis botas sólo hacían que me quisiera cortar los pies.

Se arrodilló frente a mí, de su gabardina sacó una daga hermosa, ya antes la había visto, estaba dibujada en el diario de mi abuela.

"Con esta intentó matarme Elena" dijo mientras la dejaba a un lado.

"la verdad no puedo creer que no te haya matado, si hubiera sido yo, creéme ni siquiera hubiera sido necesario enamorarte, lo que pasa es que estás ardido" reí sin humor, volteé verlo, me ignoraba.

"Y a todo esto, cómo te llamas?" traté de evitar pensar en el ardor de mis heridas.

"Puede llamarme, Sterkien" dijo sin algún humor en especial.

En el fondo, quería que me matara de una buena vez, no quería ver a la manada, Embry o Danush, no quería que me vieran en tan mal estado, no quería que me vieran así. Yo siempre me había cuidado sola, siempre habían resultado mis planes, algo malo había sucedido con este plan, es cierto, no había ninguno.

Los ojos se me cerraban lentamente, tenía mucho sueño, y el dolor realmente me hacía sentir cómoda, acomodé la cabeza para poder ver a mi familia entrar por la puerta, tal vez se había olvidado de mí. Y quién sabe, los más probable es que siguieran peleando con mi sobrino y con la sanguijuela en la que se había transformado mi prima, estaba mareada, la habitación me daba vueltas. Mi agresor me daba leves golpes, o de vez en cuando picaba alguna herida para que despertara, me zumbaban los oídos, estaba harta de esperar, quería dormir un poco, sólo descansar los ojos para después poder luchar de nuevo. Sólo quería ver una vez más el amanecer.

Escuché pasos, varios pies que se acercaban a gran velocidad, mi captor parecía entusiasmado.

"Llegan tarde, no podrán ver el espectáculo que les tenía preparado, pero es culpa de ella" me señaló con la mirada "dice que le urge cruzar al otro lado"

"Déjala ir, bestia!" gritó Danush desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Cuidado de cómo me llamas, soy tu padre!" recobró la voz de Macho dominante que estuvo usando conmigo al principio "Procuraré ser rápido, querida. Te advertí que morirías" dijo rápidamente a un tono sólo audible para mí.

"la muerte debe ser otra gran aventura"

Se escucharon gritos, aullidos, ropa rasgándose. Abrí los ojos. Lentamente la daga se posaba sobre mi pecho, entraba y cortaba cada centímetro de piel, cada músculo, cada... abrí los ojos, para poder cerrarlos por última vez.

Generation VB


	11. de desmayos

logré quitar a Josh de mi camino y corrí hacia Embry, que estaba a punto de saltar sobre Raúl. si, es cierto que me había desobedecido y si, había intentado matar a su tía, mi prima, el amor de Embry y adorada por la manada... pero eso no era una buena razón para matar a Raúl! suspiré, seguro q eso no convencería a la manada  
><em>"no lo lastimes, Embry!"<em> me interpuse y recibí entero el ataque de Embry. terminé en el suelo con una herida en el brazo, pero Raúl estaba bien _"no es su culpa ser lo que es! no es su culpa actuar como actúa!"_ logré ponerme de pie frente a Raúl _"ya se los he dicho"_ paseé mi mirada por la manada y sonreí. no había otra forma de seguir, y esta vez no era melodrama, no era un juego, esta vez lo decía en serio _"si deben matar a alguien, mátenme a mi. si alguien debe pagar por lo que ha pasado soy yo. no Raúl y no André."_ casi sin pensarlo desvié mi mirada hacia Jacob _"fue mi decisión el empezar a alimentarme de humanos, supuse que eso los traería de regreso"_ hablaba en plural, pero no quité mi mirada de los ojos de Jake. _"fui yo la que decidió unirse al Coven de André, no fue decisión de ellos. y fue mi idea el crear a Raúl"_ la manada me miraba en silencio _"solo les pido eso. cambien su vida por la mía, yo soy la que en realidad debería ser castigada por esto. no ellos..."_

era difícil tener una discusión con la manada si todos eran lobos, lo más triste de eso es que hace unos meses no habría necesitado que se transformaran para tener una conversación. hace unos meses habría podido entender casi tan bien como cualquiera de la manada lo que se decían entre ellos, solo con ver sus ojos, sus gestos y sus movimientos. pero no era hace unos meses, era ahora y con ver sus miradas solo podía ver su desesperación de saber que no los entendía. escuché el suspiro colectivo  
><em>"no nos interesa matarte, Danush"<em> fue Quil el que habló _"parece que no quieres entender, pero no nos causa ningún placer el pensar en matarte"_ me sonrió _"para bien o para mal, la mayoría de nosotros aún confía en ti"_ nuestras miradas se desviaron casi instantáneamente hacia Leah, que se rió, esa risa/ladrido sarcástico característico en ella. sonreí. _"la mayoría"_ repitió Quil con una sonrisa oculta _"te sigue considerando parte de la manada"_ me sonrió abiertamente.

que podía yo decir a eso? que podía hacer? sonreí, después de todo, era lo que quería, era lo que había estado esperando desde un inicio, el que regresaran, el que regresaran a mi vida y el poder seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. tener de nuevo a mi familia, tener a Lola a mi lado de nuevo... sentí una punzada en la cabeza. había algo que me fallaba ahí. el gruñido de Raúl me distrajo  
><em>"no puedo creerlo!"<em> volteé a verlo. nuevamente tenía esa apariencia casi demoníaca que yo no tenía idea de dónde había sacado _"en realidad lo estás considerando! en realidad te sientes feliz por eso!"_ intenté tomar su mano, pero me rechazó _"no puedo creer que te dignes en hablar con estos animales! no son dignos de que un vampiro les dirija la palabra, no son más que perros!"_  
><em>"Raúl!"<em> le grité y se rió  
><em>"no, ya no más <em>Raúl!_ y ya no más estarme diciendo que hacer!"_tomó posición de ataque _"siempre supe que no eras digna de estar en el Coven, pero yo era un humano estúpido. que podía saber? ahora que por fin soy más de lo que cualquiera de ellos es, se que nunca fuiste digna de estar en el Coven, nunca fuiste digna de ser la pareja de mi padre. es tu culpa que él esté muerto! y es tu culpa que el Coven no haya hecho nada para detener a la asesina! y ahora nos traicionas a todos para irte con estos perros!"_ podía sentir a la manada gruñendo a nuestro alrededor _"no eres un vampiro, nunca lo serás!"_ casi sin pensarlo, solté una carcajada. y en ese momento casi pude escuchar a la manada como en los viejos tiempos, sabía que pensaban lo mismo que yo. no tomé posición de ataque, solo permanecí de pie frente a él  
><em>"orgullo por mi raza?"<em> le sonreí _"nulo"_ pude escuchar las risas/ladridos de varios integrantes de la manada a mi alrededor. Raúl gruño y saltó para atacarme.

siempre supe que Raúl había accedido a esto pues lo haría un vampiro diferente, lo haría un vampiro más fuerte al resto, después de todo era lo que André y yo queríamos en nuestra descendencia. sabía también que era ambicioso en su herencia. él sabía que siendo heredero de André, tenía en parte dominio de todo su Coven, y siendo además hijo mío, lo hacía parte de una dinastía antigua y poderosa. después de todo, lo quisiera o no, mi_padre_ era en realidad alguien importante para los nuestros, eso más Elena, quién había sido alguien muy importante para ambas razas, y ser su descendiente también me había dado cierto estatus y por lo tanto en parte a él. pero sabía también que Raúl no aprobaba mi pasado, sabía que no me aprobaba a mi, pero no lo diría en voz alta mientras no le conviniera. sabía que en realidad al que le era leal, al que amaba como buen hijo era a André, yo no era importante, y acababa de confirmar mis pensamientos.

no me moví de donde estaba, no iba a pelear con mi hijo. no que él me importara demasiado, la verdad. siempre había sido bastante sincera conmigo misma al respecto. pero igual no quería matarlo, en el fondo lo tenía aprecio al niño. como compañero en cacerías... como el último recuerdo que tenía de André. en realidad el único que me había importado, el único que me había dolido, al que en realidad extrañaría era a André. y Raúl era el último recuerdo que tendría de él.  
><em>"sabía que no eras digna de ser llamada mi madre!"<em> sonreí, si, así sería esto. alcé la cabeza y esperé su ataque. no iba a dejar que me matara, no pensaba atacarlo, pero no sería tan fácil para él acabar conmigo. lo que vi entonces me hizo sonreír de verdad. de los dos costados de Raúl y con rugidos enfurecidos se alzaron dos lobos en su contra. entre los dos lo sometieron de inmediato y sin ayuda de nadie más, en casi nada de tiempo, terminaron con él. sonreí. los lobos regresaron a su forma humana.  
><em>"eras tu el que no merecía llamarla madre"<em> le dijo Brady a los restos del vampiro que empezaban a quemarse la fogata que Seth había armado a su lado  
><em>"estúpida sanguijuela"<em> agregó Seth tirando la última parte del vampiro a la hoguera. sin pensarlo, en un paso estaba al lado de mis niños. los abracé. y ellos con una sonrisa me abrazaron también. pero no dejarían de ser lobos...  
><em>"apestas ma"<em> dijeron al unísono. me reí y rodé los ojos. entonces me di cuenta, me faltaba el comentario sarcástico de...  
><em>"Lola"<em> casi gritamos Embry y yo al mismo tiempo _"mierda!"_ grité. tampoco estaba ese estúpido vampiro. _"mierda, mierda!"_

todos corrimos hacia donde aún podíamos sentir el aroma de Lola. unas casetas abandonadas. entramos derribando puertas, habríamos derribado las paredes también de no ser que la estructura era de por si frágil y no tenía caso matar a Lola en nuestro intento de encontrarla. al fin llegamos al cuarto dónde podíamos percibir a los dos  
><em>"llegan tarde, no podrán ver el espectáculo que les tenía preparado, pero es culpa de ella"<em> señaló a Lola, no la quería ver, no la podía ver! estaba tirada en el suelo, llena de sangre, golpeada, destrozada... _"dice que le urge cruzar al otro lado"_  
><em>"déjala ir, bestia!"<em> le grité, pero solo sonrió y se acercó a ella con una daga. una daga con las insignias de Elena. una daga que yo conocía bien, la daga con la que también había jugado conmigo aquella noche...  
><em>"cuidado de cómo me llamas, soy tu padre!"<em> y entonces lo hizo. nos quedamos paralizados viendo como la daga se clavaba en el corazón de Lola, rasgando su ropa y acabando con su vida. no pudimos hacer nada. escuché un grito salir de mi garganta. escuché el corazón de Lola dejar de latir. y por primera vez desde que me había convertido, perdí la conciencia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

el dolor que sentimos era casi insoportable. no solo era el dolor propio de ver a Lola en el piso, de verla desangrándose, de verla en ese estado, era además el dolor de los otros en uno mismo al ver a Lola, era el dolor conjunto de la manada al ver a uno de los nuestros así, luego, en mi caso era el sentir el dolor que sentía Danush y por lo tanto era un dolor que podía sentir toda la manada. estábamos ahora en el límite en el que no podríamos tolerar más sufrimiento. y entonces el dolor que podíamos sentir en Embry explotó, explotó en él y explotó en nosotros, y ahora el dolor definitivamente no era soportable. aullamos al unísono. el corazón de Lola dejó de latir y vi a Danush desvanecerse a mi lado. era eso posible? esta clase de vampiros podía desmayarse? podían perder el conocimiento? que seguía ahora? que teníamos que hacer? regresé a mi forma humana y la tomé en brazos antes de que llegara al suelo. de alguna forma era mejor así. así mi dolor era solo mío.

vi a Embry a mi derecha regresar también y caminar hacia Lola. el vampiro lo vió acercarse, se rió y desapareció entre las sombras. pero Embry no parecía haberlo notado. se agachó al lado de Lola y la cargó. besó las heridas que tenía en la cara y salió con ella en brazos. no supe que hacer, seguía sin saber que hacer, que clase de Alpha era si no podía llevar a mi manada en una situación como esta? habíamos perdido ya demasiado tiempo... o tal vez no. no podía saber cuanto llevábamos aquí, podían ser horas, pero no lo eran. sabía que aún había tiempo. tomé la decisión y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Seth ya estaba ami lado tomando a Danush de mis brazos, la besé antes de irme y regresé a mi forma animal, liderando a mi manada tras la pista de esa cosa. sabía que Danush no me habría perdonado el quedarme a su lado en lugar de ir a perseguir al asesino de su prima

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

desperté. que sentimiento tan extraño, despertar. cómo podía despertar si mi raza no duerme? cómo podía estar abriendo los ojos son saber que pasaba cuando yo no tengo razón alguna para perder la razón? no recordaba este sentimiento, pero definitivamente no me gustaba, no se como siendo humana podía hacerlo todos los días, abrir los ojos luego de horas de vulnerabilidad sin saber que había pasado, que estaba pasando... pero de todas maneras eso no era importante, lo importante era, cómo es que yo me estaba despertando? o peor aún, porqué sentía como si parte de mi hubiera muerto irremediablemente? volteé a mi izquierda para ver el rostro preocupado de una chica que me parecía no conocer

_"te cambié de ropa, espero que no te importe"_ era una humana, de eso no había duda, y si me había cambiado, debía saber que yo no era humana, no podía ser fácil para un humano cambiarme de ropa _"supuse que preferirías que lo hiciera una mujer a que lo hiciera un hombre..."_ miré mi ropa. tenía un vestido blanco de manta, definitivamente tribal. volteé a ver a la chica nuevamente, tenía un rostro moreno y tribal que yo conocía bien, pero que conocía en una niña de cinco años. habría pasado veinte años en coma? sería posible? empecé a asustarme  
><em>"Claire?"<em> la chica me sonrió  
><em>"soy Lina"<em> se acercó a la puerta. conocía ese nombre  
><em>"creí que no me querías mucho"<em> me sonrió sobre su hombro  
><em>"considéralo solidaridad femenina"<em> me reí. una humana siendo solidaria conmigo. por la puerta entró Seth con la pequeña Claire en brazos  
><em>"tía Dan está despierta ya?"<em> le preguntó la pequeña al lobo que la cargaba. él asintió. pero algo en su mirada hacía que siguiera pensando que algo estaba mal. pero si algo estuviera mal, me lo habrían dicho... no?

Lina se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenía fija en Seth, y la mirada que Seth tenía en mi. se acercó a quitarme a Claire de los brazos, lugar dónde la pequeña estaba en este momento mientras me decía lo asustada que había estado. en realidad extrañaba a esta niña! nos habíamos hecho buenas amigas antes de Halloween  
><em>"vamos linda, dejemos que tío Seth hable con Danush"<em>  
><em>"tía Dan!"<em> le corrigió la niña y sonreí. Lina me sonrió también  
><em>"tía Dan"<em> dijo y la niña se dejó llevar, despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano mientras cruzaban la puerta  
><em>"que pasa?"<em> pregunté cuando esta se hubo cerrado tras las humanas. Seth me miró extrañado _"que me pasó? que me hicieron? cómo es que estoy en cama?"_  
><em>"no lo recuerdas?"<em> lo miré extrañada  
><em>"no recuerdo qué? qué no recuer..."<em> sentí que algo en mi cabeza intentaba salir, algo que por alguna razón estaba encerrado y no podía salir, que no debía salir  
><em>"Raúl..."<em> dijo Seth, parecía que temía mi reacción. una avalancha de imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza  
><em>"mataron a Raúl..."<em> volteé a ver a Seth y le sonreí, pero eso no explicaba nada... _"cómo..."_ pero antes de que pudiera seguir, vi nuevas imágenes en mi cabeza. Seth dio un paso hacia atrás. el recordar a Raúl me hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado esa noche, hace cuantas noches había sido? que había pasado?  
><em>"Lola..."<em> ahora entendía como es que una parte de mi se sentía muerta. sabía que yo sentiría el momento en el que Lola muriera, pero no creí que me dejaría así. empecé a llorar, o al menos hacer esa imitación barata que mi raza tiene del llanto. _"dónde está?"_Seth pareció pensarlo  
><em>"Lola o..."<em> no quería ni pensar en él  
><em>"Lola"<em>  
><em>"Embry la llevó al taller"<em> entonces, primero lo primero  
><em>"Sterkien"<em> dije en un gruñido. era la primera vez que mencionaba su nombre. Seth no contestó y evitó mi mirada _"dímelo"_  
><em>"es mejor que no vayas, Danush"<em> me puse en pie de un salto  
><em>"de todas maneras lo sabré, así que es mejor que me lo digas de una vez"<em> Seth no habló. abrí la puerta y salí de la habitación  
><em>"no puedo dejar que vayas"<em> se puso de pie frente a mi  
><em>"puedes decirle a Jake que no tiene opinión al respecto y que no puede prohibirme nada"<em> Seth suspiró  
><em>"Danush, no sabemos que te pasó, no podemos arriesgarnos..."<em>me reí  
><em>"quieres saber que pasó?"<em> lo encaré, sintiéndome más inmortal que nunca _"con Lola murió el último rastro de mi humanidad, murió mi última liga con lo que fui. ya no hay nada que me ligue a mi parte humana o a mi pasado"_ me reí y salí corriendo. corrí más rápido de lo que nunca había corrido hasta ahora.

llegué al fin al lugar dónde había logrado rastrear a la manada. sentí a Srth a mi lado. su mirada aún pidiendo que recapacitara. la escena no fue linda, y entendí en parte el porqué Seth no quería que los encontrara. solo quedaban tres lobos de pie. los demás estaban alrededor, heridos, o al menos eso quise creer, no soportaría más muertes por ahora. Jake atacaba al vampiro, tras él Quil y Leah le ayudaban, pero se veía que no estaban haciendo mucho para dañarlo. de inmediato Seth se unió a la pelea. escuché a Jake gruñirle y casi pude entender el regaño en el gruñido. pero esa no era su batalla, esta era una batalla que mi abuela había empezado, que Lola había seguido y era una batalla que yo tenía que terminar. caminé lentamente hacia ellos. vi la mirada del vampiro sobre mi. era una mirada complacida, y podía entender el porqué. sin Lola y sin sentirme humana, sin importarme nada, en este momento era como él, era lo que él quería que yo fuera, era incluso más un vampiro de lo que había sido al estar con André. pero había algo que él no entendía. el ser un vampiro, el dejar ir mi parte humana, no me había hecho como él, al contrario. mi amor por Lola, mi amor por la manada, era eso lo que me hacía moverme

me planté entre Jake y Leah. puse mi mano en el hombro de Jake y le sonreí. la manada retrocedió, pero él se quedó a mi lado  
><em>"padre"<em> lo llamé y él sonrió. le hice una reverencia  
><em>"creo que debemos ahorrarnos las cordialidades"<em> me dijo con una sonrisa caballeresca. saltamos al aire y nos encontramos a medio camino. peleamos, peleamos por horas, años, siglos, o tal vez solo unos minutos. sentía como sus colmillos desgarraban mi piel, sentí mis colmillos desgarrar la suya, y era fácil, era divertido, ya no sentía el poder que sentía antes emanando de él, no me sentía indefensa, no me sentía intimidada, al contrario, era un juego más. me acerqué a su oreja  
><em>"Elena te amaba, por más que me duela aceptarlo"<em> me reí _"así que no pudo matarte"_ le acaricié el rostro. ese rostro hermoso que me había perdido _"a mi lograste seducirme hasta que caí en tu juego. la sangre de Elena que corría en mi no podía evitar sentirse atraída hacia ti. y acabaste con mi vida..."_ lo besé _"la sangre de Elena que corría en las venas de mi prima no pudo atacarte nuevamente. y acabaste con ella"_ de un golpe me alejé de él, que no había podido articular palabra. la manada usó ese momento de duda para someterlo en el suelo. me acerqué a él y tomé la daga de Elena de su cinturón _"pero al acabar con Lola, acabaste con Elena, acabaste con lo poco que quedaba de Elena en mi y en este mundo"_ le sonreí _"ya no hay nada que me impida matarte"_ guardé la daga, tomé su cabeza entre mis manos y casi sin esfuerzo la separé de su cuerpo. la tiré a un costado y le di la espalda. escuché a la manada terminar de destrozar el cuerpo y prender la hoguera. me acerqué a Brady primero y luego al resto de la manada. todos estaban gravemente heridos, pero podían recuperarse.

sentí los brazos de Jake rodearme por detrás y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho. ya había terminado, al fin, todo había terminado  
><em>"perdón"<em> susurré luego de unos minutos, él no dijo nada. me volteé para verlo de frente. sus ojos de inmediato en los míos, llenos de duda _"me había jurado no volver a besar a otra persona que no fueras tu, pero de nuevo no pude cumplirlo"_ sentí su risa silenciosa retumbando dentro de él. bajó a mi altura y me besó. definitivamente todo había terminado. podíamos regresar a la normalidad, o lo que fuera la normalidad ahora que no teníamos a Lola


	12. de visitas inesperadas

sin decir palabra nos encaminamos al taller. no necesitábamos ponernos de acuerdo para saber cual sería nuestro destino. era necesario ver la verdad para creerlo. era necesario verla. intenté no pensar en ello. tomé con más fuerza la mano de Jake, que estaba entrelazada a la mía y apresuré mi paso. podía sentir a la manada corriendo detrás de nosotros, a Quil y Leah corriendo a nuestro lado, y era solo natural.

el olor de la sangre de Lola llenaba el ambiente metros a la redonda del taller. pensé en contener la respiración, pero al sentir el aroma de nuevo, supe que no sería necesario, no por Lola, sería incapaz de lastimar a Lola, si aún pudiera lastimarla. sería incapaz de alimentarme de la sangre de Lola, era mi familia, mi prima. era casi mi hermana. no quería pensar en ella. en realidad no quería verla! cómo afrontar la verdad cuando ya estuviera frente a mis ojos? cómo hacer ahora para vivir sin ella cuando fuera irrefutable que Lola no volvería?

bajamos de un salto y crucé antes que los demás las puertas del taller. Embry estaba arrodillado al lado de un catre, su cabeza en el abdomen de Lola y no hizo ningún movimiento al escucharnos llegar. mi primer pensamiento fue que se habría suicidado. Embry sería lo suficientemente capaz de hacer eso... pero no, estaba vivo, solo en estado casi catatónico. casi como posiblemente habría estado yo de haber sido más humana. y ahora era menos humana de lo que había sido nunca. me acerqué a mi prima.

Embry había limpiado sus heridas y cambiado su ropa. estaba vestida ahora, como debía para su funeral, con uno de sus mejores trajes de ShadowHunter. las armas que había tenido con ella yacían a su lado, cual juguetes al lado de un niño durmiente. sus heridas ya no sangraban, pues no había pulso, no había un corazón latiente que moviera la sangre y la impulsara a moverse. podría creer que estaba dormida, eso parecía, pero su aroma no salía de ella. ya no tenía aroma pues ya no tenía vida, su aroma se desvanecía lentamente de su ropa y el ambiente. me hinqué a su lado, cerca de Embry, que siguió sin moverse. toqué el rostro de Lola, frío, recorrí sus facciones y tomé una de sus manos. no había podido pedirle una disculpa, no tuvimos tiempo de rehacer nuestra relación, no tuvimos tiempo de nada. teníamos una eternidad por delante. una eternidad que había sido abruptamente detenida.

sentí al odio renacer dentro de mi. si no hubiera ya matado a Sterkien, lo mataría de nuevo. que seguía ahora? que hacíamos? me paralicé por un segundo. que le diría a mi tía? maldije por lo bajo. y fue la primera palabra que ninguno de nosotros había dicho en mucho tiempo. que puta madre le voy a decir a mi tía? como diablos voy a explicar lo que pasó? como voy a decirles que yo supe antes que nadie que Lola había muerto y que además sabía cómo y quién la había matado? como les iba a decir q además ese alguien era el amante de mi abuela?... podía obviar esa última parte, pero en definitiva iba a tener que decirle algo a la familia. tenía que? podía solo dejar q Lola desapareciera? no... hacer que mis tíos la encontraran? muy cruel... que mierda iba a hacer?

_"por ahora. todos deben descansar"_ fue Jake, para variar, el que terminó mi pensamiento. _"después veremos que es lo que haremos"_ los lobos estaban estables. algunos cojeando, aún con heridas superficiales, pero la mayoría se estaba recuperando. la manada intercambió miradas, los que tenían residencias aparte del taller se encaminaron a ellas. el resto en forma canina subieron al lugar que se había adecuado para ser una habitación y ahí se quedaron, sin decir palabra. abajo solo quedamos Quil Jake y yo.  
><em>"tenemos que decirle a tu familia"<em> dijo Quil  
><em>"no puedo..."<em>  
><em>"tienen q saberlo"<em> Jake tomó mi mano _"deben llorarla, deben sufrirla y enterrarla al lado de tu abuela"_  
><em>"debe ser incinerada, como lo manda la tradición"<em> Quil siempre apegado a las tradiciones...  
><em>"NO!"<em> todos paramos en seco y volteamos hacia el lugar de dónde provenía la voz. nadie dijo nada _"no"_ repitió Embry, más calmado, levantando la cabeza, pero sin quitar los ojos del cuerpo de Lola_"le prometí esperar... ella prometió regresar... una semana"_ me hinqué a su lado  
><em>"Embry..."<em> tomé su mano. él no pareció notarlo _"ella no va a regresar. está muerta"_ volteó al fin su mirada y clavó sus ojos en los míos  
><em>"me hizo prometer... prometí q esperaría una semana..."<em> no quería ver a Embry, la desesperación, el dolor, el rayo de esperanza en sus ojos. sonreí  
><em>"Embry..."<em> me acerqué a él _"Lola era capaz..."_ me reí _"era capaz de casi todo, con solo proponérselo habría logrado hacer lo q nadie..."_ acerqué mi mano a su rostro y no me rechazó. _"pero nadie, ni siquiera Lola es capaz de volver de entre los muertos..."_  
><em>"no les permitiré que se la lleven"<em> gruñó y decidí no seguir intentando razonar con él. nadie quería a Lola más que yo, nadie podía soñar más que yo en que existía una forma de traerla de vuelta, not even Embry... pero era humano el soñar, era humano el desear en poder regresar de la muerte... me alejé del cuerpo de Lola. teníamos que llegar a una decisión.

lo cual sonaba más fácil de lo q era en realidad... habíamos pasado ya al menos tres horas discutiendo posibilidades respecto a mi familia. estábamos todos, menos Embry, claro, de acuerdo en que teníamos que decirle algo a la familia. no necesariamente q Lola estaba muerta, solo algo... que sería ese algo, cómo lo explicaríamos o en si que les diríamos, eso era lo que nos faltaba por decidir. y en realidad no tenía demasiadas ganas de seguir decidiendo. quería sentirme mal por la muerte de Lola yo sola. pero nuevamente, ya no había un _yo sola_ en la ecuación. el estar de nuevo con la manada me obligaba a una vida colectiva, una vida en la que no había demasiada individualidad... y el hecho de estar o no en la manada era una cosa que aún tenía que hablar con Jacob. esto no iba a ser tan sencillo, una no podía estar en una manada, luego no estar, alimentarse de humanos y regresar a la manada así tan fácil. seguro había muchas cosas que hablar, habría muchas prórrogas que hablar con ellos. pero primero estaba Lola.

Quil se llevó la cabeza a las manos. estaba sentado en el sillón, Jacob a su lado y yo sentada en el filo de la ventana, mirando la noche que había caído abruptamente sobre nosotros. teníamos que llegar rápido a una solución.  
><em>"tenemos que decirle que está muerta"<em> dijo por milésima vez. Jacob y yo suspiramos  
><em>"piensa en Himura!"<em> le dije  
><em>"justo porque pienso en él es que lo digo! merecen saberlo"<em>  
><em>"y cómo se los vas a explicar? nos vamos a meter en un problema, no solo con la tribu"<em> Jake volteó a verme _"también con los Volturi, el juzgado ShadowHunter y demás jueces inmortales. estamos demasiado vinculados con todos ellos, no podemos revelar nuestra existencia sin revelar la suya"_  
><em>"no podemos simplemente decirle a los humanos lo que no quieren ver..."<em>  
><em>"pero es su familia!"<em> volteó a verme _"es tu familia también, Dan!"_me reí. mi familia. mi familia humana... mi relación con la mayoría de ellos era básicamente social. en realidad la única relación familiar que tenía yacía en ese momento en un catre, en este mismo taller y sin vida  
><em>"han vivido muy bien sin saberlo hasta este momento, no creo q sea necesario decirles..."<em>  
><em>"no a todos"<em> accedió Quil _"al menos a su madre, solo ella"_  
><em>"ella especialmente no debe saberlo"<em> escuchamos una voz en la entrada del taller y nos petrificamos. no quería voltear a ver a la dueña de la voz, era demasiado, demasiado en una sola noche. pero no había duda, el aroma que emanaba su cuerpo, su voz, su presencia, sin duda era ella _"podemos hacer algo antes de que ella se entere"_ volteé la cabeza lentamente, esto no podía estar pasando. vi que Embry había separado también su mirada del cuerpo de Lola y miraba a la recién llegada. definitivamente esa era la mejor expresión del shock que todos estábamos sintiendo. posé mis ojos en ella.

y si, tal cual. ahí estaba yo, con la ropa hecha un asco, llena de sangre de Lola, de la manada y de Sterkien; llena de tierra y lodo. además no tenía ni una sola gota de maquillaje y mis ojos eran aún del rojo carmín que habían tomado luego de estos meses de dieta humana. ahí estaban los chicos, apenas con ropa y con heridas visibles, casi todas habían sanado en ese tiempo, pero había varias que aún se veían abiertas, ahí estaban tres lobos que bajaron rápidamente las escaleras al escuchar su voz. y lo mejor de todo, ahí estaba el cuerpo inerte de mi prima de dieciséis años. y si, ahí estaba la mayor de mis tías, con cara de circunstancias y sin hacer preguntas.


	13. de intermedios

estaba sentada en la azotea, respirando mis alrededores, necesitaba tranquilizarme, necesitaba pensar yo sola, había sido demasiado en una sola noche. demasiado. escuché pasos a mis espaldas, pero no volteé, sabía quién era el único que se acercaría a mi en mis momentos de azotea. se sentó a mi lado, pero no dijo nada. lo miré de reojo, él también se dedicaba a mirar el infinito. sonreí. de alguna forma seguía siendo el mismo, era el mismo chico, la misma actitud, la misma mirada. pero a la vez era diferente, era muy diferente.

_"puedes sentirlo, no?"_ vi su mirada desviarse un segundo hacia mi antes de regresar al infinito _"o debería decir, puedes no sentirlo..."_suspiró. tomé su mano, él no me rechazó, eso solo lo haría todo más raro. me volteé hacia él y miré su perfil, la luz de la luna iluminando sus facciones _"me amas?"_ la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. al fin volteó a verme, pero regresó la mirada al infinito antes de contestar  
><em>"sabes que si"<em> me reí  
><em>"Jacob"<em> puse la mano en su rostro y lo obligué a voltear _"mírame a los ojos y dime que me amas"_ recargó su cara en mi mano, y cerró los ojos, acaricié su rostro. luego de unos segundos volteó a verme  
><em>"claro que te amo"<em> me reí. sabía que era cierto. en parte.  
>tomé una de sus manos y la acerqué a mi. <em>"hueles a perro, Jake"<em>cerró los ojos nuevamente _"para mi, nunca habías olido como perro, tu aroma era diferente al de los demás. ahora es como el del resto de la manada..."_ volteó la cara hacia mi mano, en la cual seguía semi recargado y la besó. su tacto era demasiado cálido para mi piel  
><em>"yo no puedo evitar esta sensación de que debería arrancarte la cabeza..."<em> me reí  
><em>"siempre has sido un romántico, Jake"<em> me sonrió.

nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente, viendo la nada, viéndonos mutuamente, y yo no podía saber que pensaba, no podía saber que era lo que estaba sintiendo y me estaba desesperando eso. nunca, desde que lo había conocido, desde la primera vez que había captado su aroma, hace ya más de un año. nunca había podido no saber lo que Jake pensaba y sentía, saber que era lo que esperaba, sin que él reaccionara a mis mas leves sentimientos de la forma en la que yo esperaba que reaccionara. nunca habíamos estado desconectados. hasta ahora. lo escuché gruñir.  
><em>"dime..."<em> volteó a verme _"por favor, dime que estás pensando, me está volviendo loco esta situación"_ me reí. tal vez no estábamos TAN desconectados _"no entiendo..."_ dijo al ver que no le contestaba _"en realidad había una parte humana en ti?"_ volteé mi mirada hacia el infinito _"cómo pudo Sterkien no acabar con toda la humanidad que había en ti?"_ gruñí

_"no fue él"_ sentí su mirada sobre mi, pero no quité la vista del horizonte _"cuando pasó, el día que Sterkien me convirtió, yo vivía con mi padre, teníamos un lazo muy fuerte, y no quería perder eso. mi relación con mi madre estaba mejor que nunca y mi relación con Lola estaba empezando. tenía gente que me interesaba, había una vida en la que quería seguir, no quería dejar todo eso para convertirme en un animal, como él. la forma en la que jugó conmigo, todo lo que sufrí esos días, no quería que nadie nunca viviera eso, no quería convertirme en lo que irremediablemente me estaba convirtiendo. me interesaba mi vida como estaba. así que mi vida siguió su curso de la misma forma, incluso luego de mi transformación. y ahora..."_ bajé la vista a nuestras manos aún entrelazadas. era más notorio que nunca, el color pálido de mi piel en contraste con el moreno de la suya. lo cálido de su tacto contra el frío del mío. el día en contra de la noche _"ahora mi padre no vive ni remotamente cerca, Lola me odia y veo a mi madre solo socialmente. ustedes eran mi familia, y ustedes ya no estaban. no sabía si lo estarían de nuevo. he pasado casi medio año alimentándome de humanos, como debe hacerlo mi raza y viviendo en un Coven en forma casi todo ese tiempo. nunca antes había estado tan orgullosa de mi raza ni tan feliz de ser lo que soy"_ sentí su mano empezar a temblar.

me di la vuelta y me senté sobre él, tomé su cara entre mis manos y lo besé, como tantas veces lo había besado antes, con todo el sentimiento que siempre tendría por él.  
><em>"tenías que ser pareja de alguien que te diera descendientes, descendientes que pudieran defender a la tribu. yo, siendo humana era la pareja perfecta para ti. esa es la parte q te atrajo a mi. ahora que no está... esto fue un error desde el inicio"<em> le susurré y lo sentí temblar _"te amo Jake, de todas maneras te amo"_  
><em>"no puedes decir que fue un error..."<em> le sonreí  
><em>"no lo lamento, no me arrepiento de ningún momento que pasé a tu lado"<em> me besó y sentí su desesperación, sentí mi desesperación reflejada en su beso. intentaba ser fuerte, intentaba hablar esto civilizadamente, pero no sería sencillo  
><em>"no ahora"<em> me dijo _"no esta semana"_  
><em>"no me iré a ningún lado. tenemos que estar en esto juntos. Lola es parte de tu manada y de mi familia"<em>  
><em>"y después?"<em> le sonreí. me puse de pie y regresé al taller. después podía esperar


	14. de irrealidades

la situación era demasiado irreal. sentí la mano de Jake cubrir la mía, pero fuera de eso nadie más movió ni un solo músculo. tenía que ser una alucinación colectiva, esto simplemente no podía ser real. no era posible en ningún plano, en ningún universo y en ninguna realidad que mi tía humana estuviera parada en la puerta del taller, a estas horas, sabiendo perfectamente que Lola estaba muerta y sin inmutarse por mi aspecto o el de los lobos. todos teníamos la mirada fija en ella. yo consideraba seriamente golpearla con algo y luego hacerle creer q todo había sido un sueño... ella rodó los ojos, casi como si hubiera podido leer mis pensamientos.

_"tú"_ volteó a ver a Jake _"ven y carga esto, que lo he estado cargando desde Morelos y no es un viaje corto"_ señaló todos los bultos que traía consigo y que ahora estaban en el suelo, Jake obedeció al momento. _"tú"_ Quil alzó la mirada hacia ella _"ve por Lucian y dile que la sangre de Elena lo llama nuevamente"_ Quil asintió y salió corriendo. _"y tú"_ se dirigió a Embry, que aún tenía la mirada sobre ella _"quítate. déjame ver a mi sobrina"_obviamente Embry hizo caso omiso a la orden, pero si se movió medio metro para darle más espacio a mi tía. yo seguía petrificada en mi lugar _"que esperas para ir a maquillarte?"_ me dijo, mirándome de reojo _"verte así solo me recuerda al culpable de esta situación"_ no pude evitar rodar los ojos. sonrió. me acerqué a darle un rápido beso en la mejilla y subí al cuarto a maquillarme y cambiar de ropa.

_"no pudieron elegir una peor noche!"_ cuando regresé al taller, poco después, encontré a todos los lobos alrededor de mi tía, con cara de cachorros regañados _"saben todo lo que tuve que hacer para poder venir? saben todas las cosas que tendremos que hacer para que nadie se de cuenta de lo que pasó?"_ aún estaba sentada al lado de Lola, pero ya no le hacía demasiado caso. yo no pude evitar sonreír, esta era una situación demasiado ridícula, no podía ser posible que pasáramos todo este tiempo intentando ocultar la verdad a nuestra familia cuando al menos una de ellas sabía perfectamente bien lo que pasaba, e incluso era mejor actriz que nosotras, pues no sabíamos en absoluto que ella supiera de nosotros.

habíamos esperado poco más de una hora cuando al fin escuchamos a Quil acercarse con nuestro invitado. la situación se iba haciendo más irreal. el único encuentro que yo había tenido con Elena y su historia eran André y el Coven. sabía de la existencia de los lobos y el resto del mundo en el que Elena había vivido, pero nunca había conocido a nadie. Quil cruzó la puerta en su forma canina, con un lobo bastante más pequeño que él a su lado. pero también, nuestros lobos eran inusualmente grandes. el otro lobo ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, en señal de reconocimiento hacia la manada. podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, era la primera vez que otro ser mitológico cruzaba las puertas del taller sin intenciones de atacarnos, o sin ser invitado por uno de nosotros.

mi tía le sonrió _"Lucian, gracias por venir"_ el lobo se irguió, transformándose en un chico de lentes y cabello alborotado.  
><em>"siempre es un placer, doctora"<em> hizo una reverencia y besó la mano de mi tía. ella rodó los ojos de nuevo y lo guió al lado del catre dónde yacía Lola  
><em>"no es momento de juegos, Lucian"<em> la mirada del lobo estaba sobre el cuerpo de Lola, el cual Embry y yo resguardábamos, cada uno en un extremo del catre  
><em>"sabíamos que la heredera había acabado con el príncipe, pero no creímos que su creación sería capaz de matarla..."<em> vi que su mirada se desviaba a mi, no pude evitar un siseo. ese lobo no me agradaba. escuché a mi tía llamarme por mi nombre mortal. volteé mi mirada hacia ella  
><em>"pax"<em> nos dijo a los dos, con una autoridad que nadie podía negar. regresó su mirada a Lucian _"no fue el retoño del príncipe quién hizo esto"_ Lucian, que aún me estaba mirando, regresó su mirada a Lola  
><em>"pero esto es definitivamente el trabajo de un hijo de la noche"<em>  
><em>"Sterkien"<em> dijimos las dos al unísono, y una mirada de comprensión llenó el rostro de Lucian. gruñó, un gruñido animal, muy parecido al de la manada. _"pax Lucian, pax"_ el lobo controló sus gruñidos _"la vida de Sterkien ha terminado"_

la mirada de Lucian resplandeció, aparentemente para él, eso eran tan buenas noticias como había sido para nosotros. pasó su mirada por la manda ahí reunida. los lobos que no se habían quedado con nosotros habían regresado al taller, seguramente llamados por los más chicos cuando escucharon aparecer a mi tía. Lucian estaba obviamente complacido de que la manada hubiera terminado con un enemigo común  
><em>"fue Danush la que acabó con él"<em> escuché a Brady decir desde una de las esquinas. le sonreí  
><em>"de no ser por ella, posiblemente todos habríamos muerto..."<em>susurró Leah desde la entrada. volteé de inmediato en su dirección _"eso no significa que te perdone, _leech_"_ le sonreí. Leah no dejaría de ser Leah. sentí la mirada de Lucian, lo miré directo a los ojos, desafiándolo.  
><em>"no es el momento"<em> intervino mi tía, antes de que Lucian y yo pudiéramos empezar a discutir. Jake se había acercado a mi, listo para defenderme si la situación con el otro lobo empeoraba. la postura de Jake indicaba claramente que, en caso de continuar con nuestra discusión, invitado de mi tía o no, el lobo no saldría muy amablemente del taller. Lucian retrocedió un paso, y yo estaba segura que entre lobos, Lucian podría distinguir que el mío era el Alpha de esta manada.  
><em>"la doctora tiene razón"<em> fue Quil el que habló _"no es el momento"_solo a esa voz Jake y yo seríamos capaces de obedecer sin rechistar, dimos también un paso hacia atrás, ignorando a Lucian. Quil se acercó a mi tía _"qué vamos a hacer doctora? hemos discutido esto toda la tarde, y no hemos logrado un acuerdo"_  
><em>"antes que nada, tenemos que hacer que su madre se sienta segura del paradero de su hija. tiene que creer que llegó ya a su casa y que está a salvo"<em>  
><em>"podemos hacerlo"<em> dijo Quil, Levi asintió _"pero no durará mucho"_  
><em>"por ahora, un día es suficiente"<em> Quil asintió y a una señal suya, Levi salió corriendo del taller, murmurando objetos que necesitaba recolectar y recitando palabras en quillayute.  
><em>"necesitamos sangre"<em> Embry de inmediato se acercó a ella_"sangre humana"_ le sonrió, casi maternalmente. Jake volteó la mirada, y antes de que dijera nada, Brady, Collin y Josh estaban en cuatro patas. Jake asintió y los tres salieron corriendo. mi tía se volteó hacia mi de nuevo y me llamó nuevamente por mi nombre mortal  
><em>"me llaman Danush ahora, tía. hace años que no uso ese nombre por el que me llamas"<em>  
><em>"no me importa lo que Sterkien haya hecho contigo, para mi seguirás siendo la misma"<em> suspiré, supongo que tendría que acostumbrarme a ser llamada por mi nombre mortal por un tiempo _"voy a necesitar de tu veneno"_ sonreí  
><em>"no hay problema"<em>  
><em>"y necesito algo más de ustedes"<em> esta vez volteó a ver a Jake. quién esperaba la orden, en silencio y tranquilo _"no va a ser sencillo, y no va a ser agradable"_  
><em>"claro, porque hasta ahora hemos vivido en un lecho de rosas"<em>dijo Leah, irreverente como siempre. mi tía le sonrió  
><em>"es cierto, pero esto va más allá"<em>  
><em>"esto va en contra de todas nuestras reglas, en contra de nuestras creencias..."<em>  
><em>"nuestras reglas y creencias difieren de las suyas, hijo de la luna"<em>contestó Quil, serio como siempre  
><em>"necesito las cenizas de Elena"<em>


	15. de encuentros

íbamos en formación, la misma formación que mantuvimos por años, como si nunca se hubiera disuelto. Jake a la cabeza, yo a su lado. a nuestros costados Embry y Quil. todos nos impresionamos de que Embry aceptara salir del taller. tenía pinta de no querer separarse del cuerpo de Lola hasta que esta despertara, o de no moverse nunca de ahí si no lo hacía. pero era ir por las cenizas con nosotros o quedarse en el taller con mi tía, lo cual la verdad a cualquiera le habría parecido aterrador. todos conocíamos a mi tía como una persona pacífica. pero este nuevo lado de ella era en realidad un poco escalofriante. volteé mi mirada hacia él, pero él no volteó. suspiré. claro, si Jake no podía escuchar lo que sentía, la manada no podía saberlo tampoco. será que podamos seguir peleando juntos si no nos podemos comunicar? suspiré. ya luego pensaría en eso. al final de la formación venían Leah y Seth. el ambiente era tenso, y no los podía culpar. yo estaba peor que todos, pero tenía razones de estarlo.

no era el hecho de recolectar las cenizas de mi abuela, no. ni el profanar su tumba y robar el contenedor. no era tampoco el que ese fuera casi un lugar de culto para mi familia. ni siquiera era tanto el hecho de que mi hermana estuviera a su lado. no, eso no era tan relevante. lo que me tenía en realidad mal era que ese maldito perro tuviera que correr a nuestro lado, dejando obvio que aún trabajando con nosotros en este momento, no aceptaría las órdenes de ningún otro Alpha. el perro corría fuera de la formación. el solo verlo me daban ganas de cortarle la cabeza y dejarlo desangrándose en un paraje obscuro. no valía ni siquiera la sangre desperdiciada

luego de lo que parecieron horas, pero en realidad no pudieron ser más de unos minutos, estábamos ya cruzando las puertas del cementerio. el perro había regresado a su forma humana y caminaba a la par de Jake, lo cual a Jake no le agradaba demasiado, pude adivinarlo por su postura, me imagino que era su naturaleza animal la que estaba prevaleciendo al sentido común, pero no podía permitir que otro Alpha se pusiera a su nivel. ni Sam lo había hecho en tiempos pasados, si estaba en esta manada como invitado, tenía que respetar la posición de Jake, y obviamente a este perro nadie le había enseñado modales... volteé la mirada repentinamente al escuchar mi nombre mortal. el perro me estaba viendo, era obvio que era él el que me había llamado. el perro había osado llamarme por mi nombre mortal! era un insulto que no le podía pasar, sin pensarlo volteé hacia él, siseando y lo enfrenté. sentí de inmediato la nariz de Seth en mi brazo. el perro se rió

_"en serio Jake, crees que es prudente que venga? puede poner todo en riesgo, piénsalo"_ fue necesario que Leah y Quil detuvieran a Jake para que no saltara sobre Lucian, yo aún tenía a Seth conteniéndome. así que tuvimos que conformarnos con gruñir y sisear.  
><em>"escúchame, hijo de la luna"<em> era la voz de Embry, sonaba calmado, pero podía notar un rasgo de impaciencia en su voz _"si no quieres perder la cabeza, te recomendaría que te tranquilizaras"_ vi la sonrisa burlona de Lucian, como dudando que pudiéramos acabar con él. escuché un gruñido bajo formarse en la garganta de Embry _"estás tentando nuestra paciencia en un momento muy poco prudente"_ le dio Embry, aún calmado, pero Lucian explotó  
><em>"poco prudente? ustedes creen q están en un mal momento? no tienen idea de lo que perdieron! ustedes la mataron! en realidad no saben nada de ella!"<em> esta vez tuvimos que ser nosotros los que retuvimos a Embry antes de que le arrancara la cabeza al perro  
><em>"estás pisando territorio muy peligroso perro, y créeme que no hay nada que me daría más gusto que ver a Embry arrancarte la cabeza. pero no voy a profanar la tierra en la que descansa mi sangre"<em> lo encaré, aún conteniendo a Embry  
><em>"pax hija"<em> conocía esa voz perfectamente _"los hijos de la luna nunca se han caracterizado por ser prudentes o por respetar las creencias ajenas"_ Lucian había regresado ya a su forma animal y estaba listo para atacar  
><em>"no es así Lucian?"<em> dijo otra voz _"cuantos años han pasado ya desde que nos vimos por última vez?"_ Lucian gruñía, un gruñido continuo y grave. mi manada no sabía como reaccionar. yo me adelanté  
><em>"majestad"<em> los saludé e incliné la cabeza ligeramente _"no creí verlos nuevamente. me hace feliz poder hacerlo..."_ me quedé callada por un momento y bajé la cabeza _"lamento mucho haberles causado dolor"_ a reina se acercó a mi y rozó mi rostro con el dorso de su mano  
><em>"lamentamos el dolor que te causó la situación. y lamentamos la pérdida de tus seres queridos"<em> no supe si se refería a Raúl o a Lola, pero decidí no decir más. me sonrió y miró a la manada, que estaba detrás de mi, no en posición de ataque, pero si dejando obvio que atacarían a la primera razón que se les diera. _"vienes demasiado guardada a verme hija, acaso te he dado razones de temer?"_ le sonreí  
><em>"discúlpeme majestad, pero hoy no he venido a verla. no es hora aún de disculparme de lo que mi sangre le ha causado a su sangre"<em> escuché a Jake gruñir. lo detuve con un movimiento de mano _"es ahora mi propia sangre la que me trae a este lugar"_pasé mi vista por el cementerio. un lugar tan familiar y a la vez tan extrañamente irreconocible _"Sterkien mató a la cazadora..."_ la imagen de Lola cayendo al piso como una muñeca rota vino a mi cabeza, intenté alejarla de mi mente y seguí _"como sabe, la cazadora era sangre de mi sangre. tengo que terminar con eso antes de venir a ponerme a su disposición"_ la reina me sonrió  
><em>"sabes mejor que nadie que Elena fue una hermana para mi"<em> le sonreí _"su sangre era mi sangre, y mi sangre la suya. le juré antes de morir que cuidaría de su descendencia. tu llegaste a nosotros como una sorpresa"_ me sonrió  
><em>"pero la cazadora era menos discreta,"<em> dijo el rey _"humana, después de todo"_ se rió. escuché a Embry y Lucian gruñir. el rey se dirigió solo a Embry _"pax hijo de los espíritus"_ volteé hacia Embry y negué con la cabeza  
><em>"que necesitas hija?"<em> volteé la mirada hacia el edificio que se erguía frente a nosotros  
><em>"las cenizas de Elena... las necesitamos para regresarla"<em> la reina me miró por largo rato  
><em>"pero... ella tendría que haber hecho las preparaciones"<em> volteé a ver a Embry, quién asintió  
><em>"las hizo"<em> la reina volteó hacia la corte que la seguía, obviamente sorprendida  
><em>"hasta que haces algo bien, Lucian..."<em> comentó el rey, despreocupado. no pude evitar reír. incluso pude escuchar uno que otro ladrido/risa ahogado detrás de mi _"eres libre de ir en este cementerio a dónde te llame tu instinto"_ dijo al fin el rey  
><em>"y siéntete igualmente libre de regresar con nosotros hija"<em> la reina tomó mi brazo y lo rasgó, tomando un par de gotas de sangre que salieron de a herida _"siempre serás parte de nosotros"_ me incliné y la corte desapareció entre las sombras.

sentí a Jake acercarse a mi. Seth retrocedió. Pude ver el enojo en su mirada, pude ver la tristeza y la desesperación. tocó con su nariz el rastro de la herida que me había hecho la reina y siguió caminando. yo suspiré y lo seguí. esto iba a ser complicado. la manada iba lentamente detrás de nosotros. Lucian en silencio, era obvio que no se sentía muy cómodo luego de nuestro encuentro con los vampiros, yo lo prefería así. silencioso.

cruzamos el umbral y casi sin pensarlo encaminé a la comitiva hacia dónde yo sabía que estaban los restos de mi abuela. corrimos por los pasillos de mármol, cruzando placas y cajones. hasta que llegamos al cajón que yo estaba buscando. inscrito en mármol estaba el nombre de mi abuela. y aunque la placa no lo dijera, yo sabía que dentro estaban también los restos de mi hermana. suspiré. escuché a Lucian acercarse y de inmediato a la manada rodearme, a mi y a la cripta.  
><em>"ella no puede tocarlo!"<em> susurró Lucian, obviamente alguien le impedía acercarse _"es un lugar sagrado!"_  
><em>"es el lugar de descanso de su familia. eres tú el que no debe acercarse"<em> escuché a Leah gruñir por lo bajo  
><em>"no es cuestión de deber, entiéndanlo! alla no PUEDE"<em> volteó a verme _"es parte demonio, los lugares santos la matarían"_ no pude evitar reír  
><em>"y ahora te preocupa mi salud, no?"<em> me reí secamente y acaricié la cruz que adornaba la cripta _"eres tu el que no entiende nada perro. así que mejor cierra el hocico y deja que trabajemos"_ sentí a Jake a mi lado  
><em>"estás bien?"<em> susurró. tomé su mano y no pude evitar más la ola de recuerdos que me invadían. estar aquí, aquí dónde tendría que descansar Lola si esto no funcionaba, sabiendo que dentro estaban las cenizas de Elena, incineradas en aquel ritual antiguo de los ShadowHunters, sabiendo que cualquier equivocación, por pequeña que esta fuera, me robaría la ligera esperanza que se estaba empezando a armar dentro de mi de volver a hablar con Lola, de poder disculparme, de verla convertirse en una mejor ShadowHunter de lo que ya era...  
><em>"Lola está muerta"<em> le dije y él se rió. no era una risa cómica, era más bien una risa histérica que denotaba que él también estaba cansado, apesumbrado y pensando en cosas similares a las que yo pensaba. pero volteé a verlo y su risa me contagió _"no te rías Jake!"_ le dije, entre risas. _"lo digo en serio!"_  
><em>"definitivamente perdieron la razón"<em> escuché decir a Seth y suspiré. todo iba a estar bien.

con cuidado quité la placa de mármol que mantenía alejados del sol y la corrosión a los restos de mi abuela. salió limpiamente, casi sin dejar marca. dejé la placa en el piso y miré al interior. ahí estaban. una vasija con los restos de Elena, y a su lado una más pequeña con los restos de la hermana que nunca tuve. no había tiempo que perder. olía a amanecer y nosotros teníamos que estar en el taller antes de que saliera el sol. acaricié la vasija más pequeña y tomé la de Elena en brazos. me di la media vuelta y escuché a los lobos poner la placa de mármol en su lugar.

lo primero que sentí al acercarnos al taller fue el olor a sangre que lo inundaba. fue como un golpe directo, sal en las heridas y esa clase de cosas. sentí un terrible deseo de correr y llenarme en ese olor. pero por otro lado quería correr en dirección opuesta y no regresar hasta que el olor hubiera desaparecido. noté a los lobos cercarme, era obvio que mi comportamiento me delataba. suspiré y luego me arrepentí. el olor quemaba mi nariz y mi garganta y hacía que la sed se incrementara. contuve la respiración. dentro del taller ya estaban los demás reunidos. los más chicos divertidos contándole a Levi la historia del atraco al banco de sangre. era extraño verlos así, a pesar de todo, no dejaban de ser niños, y como niños tenían que comportarse. sus miradas no eran las mismas, era obvio que aún estaban mal con todo lo que había pasado, pero Brady y Collin dejarían de ser Brady y Collin si no se divirtieran en todo momento. sonreí al verlos

_"y que bueno que no venías con nosotros Danush!"_ dijo Collin al verme llegar _"el olor a sangre era abrumante!"_  
><em>"terminamos mareados por el olor, estaba en todos lados"<em> Brady se olió el brazo _"siento que aún lo tengo sobre mi"_ cerré los ojos con una mueca entre diversión e impaciencia. escuché a Josh regañarlos en voz baja _"ah..."_ Brady se acercó _"aún es muy pronto para reírnos? creí que ya que eres un wolfvamp de nuevo podíamos reírnos"_ Jake pasó y de un golpe lo tiró al sillón, pero los dos estaban sonriendo _"ok, muy pronto, entiendo"_ y los dos cambiaron su expresión a una de un luto absoluto y total, lo cual hizo que todos alrededor nos riéramos  
><em>"dónde está la doctora?"<em> preguntó Lucian y las risas se detuvieron inmediatamente  
><em>"subió a dormir. estaba muy cansada"<em> Levi volteó a ver a Embry_"supuse que pasarías la noche acá abajo con Lola, así que le arreglé el cuarto de arriba"_ Embry asintió y regresó con el cuerpo de Lola  
><em>"lo vamos a dejar ahí?"<em> preguntó Jake  
><em>"la doctora dice que no se puede descomponer, es casi como si estuviera dormida... solo que sin estarlo"<em> volteamos todos a ver a Lola. y era cierto, parecía aún que estaba dormida, solo que no había pulso en su corazón. casi como un vampiro. sonreí. le había prometido que en una situación así la convertiría sin importar su edad. y cuando llegó la hora qué hice? desmayarme. suspiré y recordé que el olor me estaba matando y por eso no había soltado el aire que tenía contenido, sentí el veneno fluir, era mejor salir de ahí. abrí la ventana y salí á la azotera, donde podía encontrar una ráfaga de viento limpio. volteé la mirada al interior y vi a Jake mientras le daba las últimas indicaciones a la manada. aún había mucho que hacer.


	16. de preludes halloweenescos

_"it's right, that today is halloween"_ sonreí. esa frase simplemente no podía dejar de dar vueltas en mi cabeza _"it's right, that today is halloween"_ que humano, pensar en RENT en un momento como este. pero... era halloween. maldito halloween que parecía perseguirnos, maldito día en el que podíamos ser nosotros mismos. maldito día que tanto mal nos había traído. maldito día. pero, era halloween, era casi como si Lola lo hubiera planeado. no pude evitar reír. era muy Lola, planear su muerte justamente para esta fecha.

nos había tomado dos semanas, las dos semanas que Lola había pedido, el recuperar todas las cosas que necesitábamos, hacer los rituales necesarios para cada una de ellas, aprender los pasos, ponernos de acuerdo, y justo hoy se cumple el último día de esas dos semanas, justo hoy es el día para traer a Lola de regreso. justo hoy. _halloween_. en serio, debería cenarme a un humano solo para conmemorar que hoy era halloween! suspiré. ok, nada de humanos para el vampiro, al menos no hoy que teníamos que regresar a Lola... lo malo es que ya que Lola esté viva tampoco podré cenar más humanos... me reí nuevamente.

había sido bueno, salir un rato a despejar mis ideas, correr por la ciudad para poder pensar claramente. veía a los humanos pasar por debajo de mi, sin saber qué era la sombra que se movía sobre ellos. me sentía libre, podía reír en estos días en los que nadie reía, podía pensar en cenar humanos sin sentirme culpable. era cierto que Jake no podía saber ya que era lo que pensaba, pero de todas maneras me sentía culpable de pensar en comerme a un humano si tenía a alguien de la manada cerca. maldita manada!

mi relación con la manada era casi nula de todas maneras. Jake, obviamente, era el único que se me acercaba. pero nuestra relación era formalmente laboral. ya no éramos un _nosotros_ ahora era solo la prima!vamp de la chica de Embry. no más la wolf!vamp q era antes... suspiré. había sido difícil, pero era lo correcto. ahora la manada y yo convivíamos civilizadamente, esto es, mientras yo me alimentara de animales, claro. no se si ahora, con este nuevo trato entre mi y Jake la manada tendría escrúpulos en matarme, pero no quería averiguarlo. Jake... no pude evitar estremecerme. obviamente aún tenía muchos sentimientos por él, pero ya no podíamos regresar a lo que era antes. no ahora que no toleraba su presencia, no ahora que sabía que parte de él quería arrancarme la cabeza. no. no podía pensar en él. era mejor así. así tenía que ser, desde un principio esto estuvo mal.

salté al vacío para que la sensación borrara de mi cabeza los pensamientos que no podía controlar. caminé por las calles, sin una dirección exacta, solo disfrutando la brisa de la mañana, tomé aire y dejé que me llenara. el sol empezó a salir, el día estaba empezando. **Halleoween.**


	17. Inters viejos

_Why when we do our darkest deeds do we tell? They burn in our brains become a living hell, 'cause everybody tells… _

Toqué a la puerta tres veces, luego un poco más fuerte, tres veces más. La música que desprendían mis audífonos era cada vez más perturbadora. No soporté más y abrí de golpe la puerta.  
>Miré increíblemente sorprendida al viejo que tenía enfrente. Corrí hasta él, saltando el escritorio que nos separaba, presioné con mi mano fuertemente la herida qué tenía en el cuello. Su mirada aterrorizada buscó mis ojos. Evité su mirada. Sostuve un rato su mano hasta que se quedó dormido, solté la herida u mis manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, no podía regresar a clases con las manos llenas de ese líquido tan perturbador. Me alejé del casi inmóvil cuerpo esperando a que alguien llegara ayudarlo, ese no era mi trabajo, mi verdadero trabajo era ir en busca del culpable, aquella herida estaba fresca, tontamente pensé: . Me di la vuelta, asomé mi cabeza detrás de su silla, y tomé una de las guías, dejé los diecisiete pesos sobre la mesa, le guiñe un ojo y burlonamente antes de irme, dije:<p>

-Tranquilo, viejo. Estarás bien, he visto peores-

Salí de la oficina, callada e invisible cual sombra. Llegué al baño sin problemas, lavé estrepitosamente mis manos, intenté quitar las manchas de mis uñas, pero no pude quitar el rojo opaco que había quedado en ellas. Salí del baño como si nada hubiera pasado, esa era mi especialidad, fingir demencia. Si en mi lista no estaba el asesino no podía hacer nada, pero podía buscarlo. Un rato desperdiciado matando vampiros en vez de entrar a clase de física era lo mejor del día. Pero, no, estaba aburrida de matar vampiros, a veces pensaba en Buffy y los demonios qué mataba, lástima que ella fuera tan sólo un personaje ficticio, reí a carcajadas al pensar eso.  
>Dos pasos, un chico ofreciendo cigarros, otros más vendiendo dulces y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba a lado mío aquella pequeña criatura de menudo cuerpo.<p>

-Tengo hambre- dijo con aquella melodiosa voz.  
>-Pensé que sólo te daba sed- saqué un cigarro de mi cigarrera.<br>-Es lo mismo, no?- Mientras caminábamos saludaba a todo el que se le parara en frente, como si los conociera –Había olvidado lo agradables que son los humanos- sonrió.  
>-No todos son agradables- Prendí el cigarro –Por ejemplo, yo-<br>-Claro, Lola. Sobre todo tú- Miró extrañada al chico que se acercaba, pasó a nuestro lado y le guiñó el ojo –Lo ves? Todos son agradables!-  
>-Si no parecieras chica de calendario, tal vez no te saludarían, además, pareces sacada de película-<br>-Y tú qué? Estás cómo quieres, Lola. No sé por qué te conformas con lo que tienes…-  
>-Alice, no toques el tema- La interrumpí con un tono severo.<br>-Te vi en la oficina del humano moribundo- Bajó la voz –Quién lo hizo?-  
>- No lo sé, ni me importa- seguimos caminando, seguí fumando –Qué haces aquí?-<br>-No me cambies de tema!- Imitó una pose molesta, reía al ver su cara imitando un berrinche de niña chiquita.  
>-Huele a Cullen por todos lados- Miré discretamente alrededor –Dónde están tus hermanos?-<br>-No evadas el tema, Lola!- Frenó de pronto, yo seguí caminando.  
>-No lo evado, digo la verdad, te lo repito? No sé, ni me interesa saberlo- le grité y no sentí que me siguiera, no importaba, sólo quería estar sola.<p>

Caminé sin rumbo, pasaba entre la gente, miraba a los niños de primer semestre, pasaban a mi lado vendiendo cigarros y dulces, como si fuera cosa de risa, si supieran las carreras que pegué en esos tiempos de abandono cuando quería vender cigarrillos, en aquellos momentos de soledad, cuando Embry se fue. Me reí. Seguí caminando, escuchando conversaciones ajenas, mirando discretamente a los techos, fumando mi cigarro, soñando con la normalidad, reí de nuevo. Seguí caminando rodeando toda la escuela, saludando gente y viendo los techos de nuevo. Algo en el ambiente era como siempre raro, eso lo hacía normal, y eso lo hacía cotidiano. Decidí no perder más el tiempo he ir a comer algo, el hambre era mi verdadero asesino.

Pedí un té de Jamaica en ese nuevo Restaurant de lomas verdes, era lindo, pequeño y acogedor, era perfecto para meditar las cosas, pero recordé que no había nada que meditar. Saqué la bolsita de té de su envoltura y lo sumergí poco a poco en el agua caliente. Era tan hermoso y perturbador al mismo tiempo ver como esa agua tan transparente y limpia se pigmentaba de aquél color tan pasional, tan erótico. Me perdí en la manera que ese rojo pintaba el agua, me perdí en las ondas escarlatas que bailaban alrededor de la taza, me perdí en aquella bebida tan común. Suspiré después de que el rojo se fusionará con el agua hirviendo. Saqué de mi bolsa aquella vieja lista. Y taché varios nombres de vampiros que ya habían sido exterminados. Tomé el té lentamente, estaba ácido. Seguí tachando y bebiendo té, saqué un cigarro y fumé mientras analizaba la lista, era perceptible, claro, era una hoja larga enrollada como esa clásica de Santa Claus, Estaba escrita con pluma y tinta china, la letra era negra y cursiva, los nombres desaparecían cuando los tachaba y aparecían cuando un nombre desocupaba un lugar, habías siete lugares en la lista, y podía seguir el orden que yo quisiera, a veces empezaba por el número cinco, a veces por el tres, me gustaba variar. Sólo uno de los nombres permanecía siempre allí en el número 2, pero nunca encontré a alguien que conociera a esa sanguijuela, antes de matar a una de mis presas, les preguntaba por él, por el número '2' pero nunca nadie me dijo nada de él. En fin, había algo en mi cabeza que no me dejaba pensar bien las cosas, probablemente aquella canción que oía cuando encontré al viejo herido. No sé, pero ese día no tenía ganas de nada, pagué el té y me salí de allí. Guardé la lista de nuevo en mi bolsillo, apagué el cigarro y caminé del otro lado de la calle, a lo lejos escuché el rugir de una motocicleta, sonreí tontamente.  
>Frenó frente a mí, no volteó siquiera a verme, pero fue como si ambos nos miráramos, subí como acostumbro y me aferré a su cintura recargando mi cabeza ladeada sobre su espalda. Mi cabello ya cubría mis ojos y cada vez era más similar al de él. Esa noche fría fue como una noche cualquiera mientras estuviera cerca de él, el calor que emanaba era tan acogedor como siempre. Mi cabeza seguía repitiendo aquella canción, pero no entendía porque esa canción, si era tan sólo eso.<br>Embry arrancó con dirección al taller, si el plan no era dejarme en el jacal, no me sorprendería, pero algo era raro, Alice había estado conmigo, una sanguijuela gigante casi mata a un maestro del CCH, y a mí no me importaba la muerte de un ser vivo, o fue el té de Jamaica o era el viento helado contra mi piel lo que me hizo reaccionar. La canción daba vueltas y ahora entendía qué era, no debí haber dicho nada sobre el número '2', era como un secreto a voces, pero tampoco era algo que dijéramos todos los días, si yo preguntaba a los enlistados sobre ese número, era facilitar no sólo mi trabajo, sino facilitar la huida de ese número, mi juramento era nunca decir el nombre del enlistado a nadie más, y confiada de todo había dicho el nombre de varios, pero él, cómo es qué se llama… mi mente estaba congelándose y lo único que hacía era cantar aquella canción.

_Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead…_

Sterkien, ese era su nombre...

Generation VB


	18. de vampiros y sus cenas

la verdad es, que estaba distraída. si, yo se... pero es la verdad. venía de regreso del trabajo, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, así que decidí simplemente caminar. salí del aeropuerto, me quite los zapatos, con eso de que se pueden dañar. me quite las cosas que podían identificarme con la aerolínea y empecé a caminar. dejé que la brisa nocturna aislara mis pensamientos, dejé que el aire y el tiempo limpiaran mis ideas. ni siquiera me había dado prisa en llegar al taller, aún faltaban más de dos horas para empezar con el rito, así que podía tomarme mi tiempo... y aún así, estaba ya casi en el taller, había logrado caminar todo el tramo sin incidentes, pero claro, dejaría de ser yo si lograra algo tan sencillo como caminar a casa sin que pasara algo que le quitara la calma a la situación.

fue en uno de los cruces, en uno de esos q son clásicos en la ciudad, en la que mil calles se enchufan y no hay forma segura de pasar si no es por el puente, y claro, qué hay de divertido en cruzar por un puente? en cuanto hubo dos segundos de alto, crucé la calle con el resto de los humanos que esperaban y entonces sucedió. una ráfaga de aire cruzo en mi camino un aroma familiar... y justo en el segundo en el que me detuve para identificar aquel aroma tan lejano, tan viejo, tan de recuerdos... en ese segundo cambió el semáforo a verde y me vi rodeada de automóviles con conductores enojados porque les estorbaba el camino. la primera imagen q me vino a la mente fue de mi misma, con cara de perro atorado en una multitud de autos... saben cual es la expresión, no? esa de _'no tengo idea de q puta madre está pasando, pero esto está horrible'_ me reí, cómo no reír? estaba en eso cuando me di cuenta de que un humano normal no se quedaría a media calle riendo, después de todo, un humano normal tendría miedo de morir aplastada, pero de dónde iba a sacar yo esa reacción? entonces me moví para no estorbar tanto, pero un auto que estaba intentando esquivarme se le ocurrió lo mismo... y me pegó.

tuve muy poco tiempo para pensar que hacer, mi primera reacción había sido detener el auto para evitar que me pegara y descubrir mi fachada humana... pero eso sería aún más obvio, así que hice lo siguiente que se me vino a la cabeza... me tiré al piso al sentir el impacto. y esta vez fue bien claro, el sonido de las risas disimuladas al ver mi caída. esperé en el piso sin respirar. sentí a la gente y al chico acercarse, su corazón latía rápidamente, seguro estaba muy asustado con la idea de haber matado a alguien _"salió de la nada!"_ repetía una y otra vez. no podía permitir que me tocara, con la temperatura de mi piel definitivamente creería que estaba muerta... y entonces sentí ese estúpido aroma acercarse, el culpable de mi _accidente_ se estaba acercando a mi, el cínico!

abrí los ojos lo más lentamente que pude, intenté ponerme en pie_"no te muevas!"_ escuché al humano que me había pegado. volteé a verlo... tan apetitoso que merecía ser mi cena por el show que me estaba haciendo pasar.  
><em>"déjenme pasar!"<em> dijo el cínico. escuché murmullos que le negaban el paso _"soy su novio"_ gruñó. volteé hacia la fuente de la voz, cualquier chica normal, vampiro o no, voltearía al escuchar eso.  
><em>"ex"<em> afirmé, lo más creíblemente que se pudo tomando en cuenta que se supone que estoy recién atropellada. lo escuché reír y volteé a ver al humano apetitoso _"ex novio"_ le sonreí. el chico parecía divertido de que el estar recién atropellada no me impidiera flirtear con él.

_"no importa"_ dijo la voz y rodé los ojos _"igual, por mi estás aquí. que no?"_ suspiré. sentí sus brazos tomarme por la espalda y las piernas y me cargó sin problema. la gente empezó a protestar, ya habían llamado a la ambulancia y decían que no sería bueno que me moviera. él solo negaba con la cabeza  
><em>"es una chica fuerte"<em> dijo al fin _"solo necesita descansar"_ decidí que era mejor no pelear, definitivamente era mejor dejar que ese maldito me llevara a dejar que los paramédicos me dijeran que estoy muerta. obviamente los humanos no podían detenerlo, y él lo más humanamente que pudo me sacó de la multitud.

_"qué estabas pensando?"_ me gritó ya que estábamos en un callejón obscuro fuera de la vista de los humanos. sin delicadez alguna me aventó de sus brazos y salté al piso. suspiré  
><em>"ese humano estaba profundamente apetitoso"<em> dije y suspiró. sentí su mirada directo en mis ojos. a pesar de haber comido solo animales por dos semanas, mis ojos aún eran bastante más rojos de lo que deberían. le sonreí, lo más adorablemente que pude  
><em>"acaso estás loca?"<em> escuché otra voz a mi costado. no pude evitar maldecir y escuché su risa.  
><em>"no mas de lo que estaba antes..."<em> sonreí intentando reprimir mis pensamientos, pero era inevitable, había perdido la costumbre de estar con él, y toda las cosas que no quería que vinieran a mi cabeza habían llegado inadvertidas. no pude evitar pensar en Lola, acostada en el mismo catre por dos semanas... eso cortó su risa. lo escuché gruñir  
><em>"entonces es cierto"<em> logró articular. volteé a verlo. sonreí  
><em>"no es por eso que están aquí?"<em>  
><em>"es cierto?"<em> preguntó Emmett _"Lola..."_ asentí. Edward no había movido ni un músculo  
><em>"sabía que ese perro no podría cuidarla como debía"<em> dijo  
><em>"no fue culpa de Embry"<em> respondí enojada. no podía evitar enojarme de que hablaran mal de los lobos. solo yo podía hablar mal de los lobos. Edward se rió  
><em>"no cambias"<em> me reí  
><em>"difícilmente puedo cambiar... soy un vampiro, sabes?"<em>  
><em>"y más vampiro de lo que nunca has sido, por lo que veo"<em> rodé los ojos, la verdad, los Cullen eran las últimas personas con las que quería discutir al respecto.  
><em>"bueno chicos, fue un placer..."<em> di media vuelta y sentí la mano de Emmett detenerme. gruñí _"no tengo tiempo, saben? me esperan"_  
><em>"iremos contigo"<em> dijo Edward. llevar a Edward al taller era casi como firmar una sentencia de muerte  
><em>"no creo q sea buena idea Luju..."<em>  
><em>"no me importa lo que creas"<em> contestó cortante  
><em>"tenemos que ver a Lola"<em> dijo Emmett y suspiré  
><em>"solo si prometen dejar a la manada en paz..."<em> me ahorré el final de la frase  
><em>"no que no puedan con ustedes, though"<em> la terminó Edward. lo volteé a ver con cara de pocos amigos y salté en dirección al taller. los otros dos no tardaron en seguirme


	19. de resurrecciones

Jake estaba esperándonos. Edward y él intercambiaron una mirada y se abrazaron. al fin, ellos si seguían siendo los mejores amigos. no habían tenido que intercambiar una solo palabra para entenderse. escuché a Edward reír  
><em>"no pienso matarlo... y menos de tantas e imaginativas formas"<em>Emmett se rió también  
><em>"solo a ustedes se les ocurren tantas formas de morir"<em> lo vi de reojo, él que sabía? _"me lo puedo imaginar"_ dijo al notar mi mirada. no pude evitar sonreír.  
><em>"Edward!"<em> escuché la voz de Seth salir del taller y corrió a saludar a los recién llegados, la manada lo siguió fuera del taller. ya sea por curiosidad o por verdadera alegría de ver a los Cullen de nuevo.

_"así que estos son..."_ escuché la voz inconfundible de mi tía. suspiré. no terminaría nunca de acostumbrarme a que mi tía compartiera eso con nosotros  
><em>"los Cullen"<em> los presentó Jake _"Edward y Emmett"_  
><em>"Doctora"<em> Edward sonrió galante y saludó a mi tía.  
><em>"que bueno poder ser presentados"<em> dijo Emmett con una de sus mejores sonrisas. la Doctora rodó los ojos  
><em>"no es muy fan de los vampiros"<em> les dije con un suspiro cuando mi tía se dio la vuelta y regresó al taller  
><em>"parece no tener problemas con los perros"<em> dijo Emmett al ver como hablaba animadamente con Quil. me reí, ni siquiera iba a intentar enojarme por el peyorativo de la manada  
><em>"son unos lindos cachorritos"<em> le dije y riendo entramos al taller.

Lola estaba de regreso en la planta baja. hasta ahora la habíamos tenido resguardada en la recámara, donde Embry pasaba todos sus días hasta ahora. Edward de inmediato se acercó a ella y el ambiente se tensó. Embry se puso de pie y quedaron de frente  
><em>"no pude protegerla"<em> dijo al fin, luego de unos instantes de silencio. Edward no contestó nada. miró a Embry y se hincó al lado de Lola. Embry no se movió, dándole la espalda a la escena mientras Edward hablaba con la ShadowHunter  
>Edward se puso de pie <em>"se lo que pasó"<em> dijo al fin _"no es tu culpa"_ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, pero el aire entre ellos nunca había sido tan denso. a pesar de todo, aún había muchas cosas ahí, que ahora, por respeto a la muerte de Lola, quedarían en el aire.

_"es hora"_ dijo al fin Quil, rompiendo el incómodo momento _"nos van a acompañar?"_ le preguntó a los Cullen, que lo voltearon a ver con una mirada asesina que el lobo ignoró olímpicamente  
><em>"entonces no estorben"<em> dijo Levi, serio. creo que era la primera vez que lo veía encarando a uno de los Cullen _"necesitamos llevar a Lola al techo"_ dijo y volteó a ver a Quil, quién asintió. Edward y Embry dieron un paso adelante  
><em>"estúpidos, siempre estúpidos"<em> les dije. Jake se rió. tomé a Lola en brazos antes que los otros dos y subimos al techo.

en el techo estaba pintado un medio círculo, a su alrededor, sin orden aparente había escritas varias runas y palabras quillayute. la vasija de Elena estaba también ahí, había cosas de Lola, ropa, libros, objetos que la hacían ella. estaba el encendedor y estaban los litros de sangre por los que yo había evitado estar cerca del taller. volteé a ver a los otros vamps. Edward no estaba respirando y Emmett no podía apartar la vista de la sangre, noté algo que no había percatado... sus ojos no eran amarillos, los chicos no habían cenado. me reí, mártires hasta el final!  
><em>"solo nos falta Lucian"<em> escuché la voz de la Doctora, que terminaba de subir escoltada por Brady y Collin. bufé. no sabía que el perro nos iba a acompañar a esto también  
><em>"pon a Lola en el círculo"<em> indicó Levi y obedecí  
><em>"todo va a estar bien"<em> le susurré y me alejé del círculo. sentí la presencia de, no solo Lucian, si no al menos otros siete lobos con él. no pude evitar el sisear en su dirección. sentí a Edward y Emmett a mi lado.  
><em>"compórtate"<em> escuché el regaño proveniente de la única persona que podía regañarme entre los presentes. suspiré y volteé a verla con cara de pocos amigos, no podía decir que no me haría feliz el que esto acabara  
><em>"Lucian!"<em> lo saludé con mi sonrisa más encantadora, él me ignoró. mi relación con Lucian iba en descenso, al contrario a su relación con la manada, que era cada vez mejor.

empezamos la ceremonia. aquellos que harían la ceremonia formaron un triángulo alrededor de Lola y sus cosas. en uno de los extremos estaba mi tía, con un viejo atuendo que solo los cazadores que se dedicaban a los rituales podían utilizar. en el otro estaba Quil como nuestro chamán de cabecera y Levi cerrando el triángulo, como su apoyo. en conjunto los tres empezaron a recitar, bajo, en murmullos. por unos minutos no parecía haber diferencia, pero viendo de cerca, las runas en el piso habían empezado a moverse, las palabras quillayute empezaron a brillar en rojo, los murmullos empezaron a ser más rápidos, las runas empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de Lola, los escritos quillayutes hacían espiral del lado contrario. volteé a ver a los demás. la manada estaba en formación detrás entre Quil y Levi, la manada de Lucian estaban formados entre Levi y la doctora. los Cullen y yo, la gran formación vampírica de tres esperábamos entre mi tía y Quil.

volteé a ver a los lobos, Jack estaba al frente, claro, con Leah y Embry detrás de él. Jake volteó también, había algo en sus ojos... estaría pensando lo que yo? habíamos jurado estar juntos mientras esto acabara, pero ya que Lola regresara a la vida, entonces ya no tendríamos nada en común, entonces habíamos decidido dejar de vernos... no debía pensar en ello. el incienso que habían prendido hacía un huracán alrededor de Lola. volteé de nuevo a ver las runas, ahora eran de un inconfundible color escarlata... las letras hacían un círculo alrededor de Lola, pasando por las bolsas de sangre, tomando su color y luego entraban en Lola, marcándose por unos segundos en su piel mientras entraban y nuevamente al salir, las runas estaban haciendo una danza alrededor de la vasija, las cenizas empezaron a salir y se mezclaron con las runas, empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor del cuerpo de Lola, esperando. regresé mi mirada a las bolsas de sangre. estaban casi vacías.

sentí una mirada en mi, era Quil _"quiere que te acreces al círculo"_murmuró Edward detrás de mi. obedecí, vi que la mitad de las marcas quilluetes se encaminaban hacia mi, las sentí entrar en mi piel, como estaban entrando en la de Lola y salir de nuevo, no era doloroso, pero era un sentimiento extraño, era como fuego, pero no quemaba. salían de mi cuerpo de un extraño color dorado, estando más cerca de Lola pude notar la diferencia, su corazón aún no latía, pero su piel tenía más color, vi como las marcas amarillas entraban en su cuello, pero esas no volvieron a salir. la última de las marcas dejó mi piel para entrar en la suya.

_"hoy es la noche de todos los santos"_ dijo Levi en quilluete  
><em>"hoy es la noche en la que los espíritus y los humanos son uno mismo"<em> dijo Quil, pude saber lo que decían porque Jake, murmurando, repetía sus palabras en español  
><em>"hoy es la noche en la que le pedimos a nuestros ancestros que nos acompañen"<em>  
><em>"le pedimos a nuestros hermanos"<em>  
><em>"a nuestros amigos"<em> la última gota de sangre entró al cuerpo de Lola. todo pareció quedarse quieto por unos instantes, y entonces, una repentina luz azul estalló. la combinación de las runas y las cenizas de Elena estaban brillando, su centrífugo bailar era cada vez más rápido, hasta que de la mancha de luz y sombras que hacían se vio una figura... era Elena. el espíritu de Elena, que esta noche regresaba a la tierra, sonrió.

mi mirada se fue de inmediato hacia mi tía. murmuraba aún en voz baja los conjuros de su gente, pero sus ojos habían perdido parte de la fuerza, estaban llenos de lágrimas, de nostalgia. no en vano era ella la que más había convivido con Elena. la sombra de la ShadowHunter se acercó a su hija, con un movimiento maternal, que de gran forma contrastaba con la figura joven y el atuendo guerrero, alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla, pasó unos segundos ahí y al fin, con un suave gesto rozó la frente de su hija con un beso. pasó su mirada a mi. sus ojos se ensombrecieron. nuevamente era la mancha roja de la familia. sonrió _"no lo eres"_ la voz no salía de sus labios, pero llenó mi ser, la sentí dentro de mi_"me duele saber que fue mi culpa el que seas esto"_ me sentí estremecer, besó mi frente y se dio la vuelta hacia Lola. _"soy parte de ustedes tres"_ la escuché de nuevo, pero supe que esta vez no solo hablaba para mi _"no lo olviden"_

vi movimiento en la manada, había otra mancha de luz, era una luz púrpura, no tan poderosa como la de Elena, una figura entre ellos, caminó hacia mi. la reconocí instintivamente, ya que no había forma de que la conociera de otra manera. _"es mi nombre lo que te hace lo que eres ahora"_ su voz llenó mi cuerpo, caí de rodillas al lado de Lola _"vas a ser lo que tengas que ser, con tal de que seas feliz"_ su mirada se desvió a Jake. se arrodilló a mi lado y me abrazó _"siempre estaré contigo"_

el círculo se cerró. una luz nos envolvió a las dos, volteé hacia Lola y vi la sombra de Elena entrar a su cuerpo, regresé mi mirada a la chica que me abrazaba, me sonrió y, de la misma forma, entró en mi. sonreí. había música, había luz, era una sensación diferente, era... era lo que había perdido. busqué la mano de Lola y la tomé. cerré los ojos. el mundo estaba en silencio de nuevo. de inmediato volteé mi mirada hacia Lola, habría funcionado? regresaría con nosotros? la miré de cerca, en el cuello quedaba una marca, una letra, casi como un tatuaje, era donde había entrado mi veneno. en su tobillo había otra, el color rojo no dejaba duda que era ahí donde había entrado la sangre y en su hombro izquierdo una runa, era ahí donde estaba Elena. sonreí

_"Lola?"_ acerqué mi mano a su rostro _"Lola?"_ volteé a ver a Quil, pero él tenía la mirada fija en Embry. sentí al vampiro y al lobo acercarse de inmediato a nosotras, me puse de pie. detrás de mi estaba Jake. tomó mi mano. no era posible, no había funcionado! después de todo... Lola no regresaría...

y entonces, un sonido llenó el ambiente, un sonido distintivo, un sonido único, aún era muy débil, pero ahí estaba. la sangre empezó a fluir por su cuerpo, el color la empezó a llenar, los chicos estaban a su lado, uno frente al otro, esperando que Lola abriera los ojos, esperando que los viera, esperando, todos estábamos esperando. luego de unos minutos, sus latidos eran continuos y fuertes, su respiración era pausada, los músculos de sus manos empezaron a moverse y al fin, Lola abrió los ojos...


	20. Dos tragos de mezcal y a dormir

Estaba como siempre sentada en la barra del bar con una cerveza en la mano derecha y un cigarro a punto de acabar sobre el cenicero que estaba frente a mí. La gente como de costumbre se movía de un lado al otro, Esa vieja cantina era clásica en mi nuevo mundo, concurrida pero de mala muerte, dos tragos de mezcal y a dormir. Siempre la misma rutina. Detrás de la barra, el cantinero y las botellas, detrás de mí un desnivel con escalones de madera, y en un gran cuadro se abrían paso las mesas donde solo estaba la gente decente, frente a ellos un escenario modesto donde Kurt Cobain cantaba canciones Johnny Cash. En la parte superior había barandales con más mesas alrededor, detrás de ellas estaban las habitaciones, donde los desamparados y las prostitutas se consolaban mutuamente. Y como siempre, no encontré un lugar dónde quedarme hasta que hallé ese bar y el buen cantinero me ofreció uno de esos cuartos, y la verdad era una habitación decente y alejada del ruido. En la mañana la gente dormía, por la tarde los niños jugaban entre los viejos edificios y los faroles de vela, los empedrados de la calle eran finos como los acabados de un palacio. Y la verdad es que casi no salía de aquél bar pero cuando lo hice no me arrepentí, era un lugar donde nadie era igual a nadie, todos éramos distintos y era como un mundo vivo en mi propio infierno. En la noche las luces de colores adornaban toda la calle, los listones plateados colgaban de edificio a edificio en las calles estrechas y en las anchas también, las mesas a lo largo de la calle con manteles rosas rebosaban de comida, habías sillas por todas partes y gente platicando, comiendo y cantando a cada paso que daba, las mujeres se asomaban desde los balcones gritando el nombre de sus hijos, y los niños les contestaban desde abajo con una sonrisa traviesa. Todas las noches eran iguales pero distintas, siempre había nuevas historias que contar, nueva gente a la cual conocer, nueva comida por probar. La verdad no me molestaba ese lugar, era una fiesta eterna con la música de Johnny Cash. Era siempre un aire agradable el que se respiraba en ese lugar, la ciudad era grande, pero yo me limitaba a estar cerca del perímetro de ese bar. Después de comer siempre regresaba a mi viejo banco frente a la barra y escuchaba a Marley platicar con Lennon. Una vez me senté en las mesas que estaban frente al escenario, pero esa vez nadie apareció sobre él. En la mañana, cuando rara vez dormía, soñaba con Embry, con Danush, con mi familia humana, con vampiros, con hombres lobo, con mi muerte y entonces despertaba incomodada por mis recuerdos. Mis sueños jugaban con mi cordura y la retorcían, haciéndome creer que el lugar donde estaba era un sueño, y era tan perfecto que llegué a pensar que así era. Extrañamente me la pasaba bien en aquél lugar, era libre de fumar mota, de asesinar a alguien, de incendiar el lugar, pero todo era tan agradable que me estremecía al pensar en hacer algo mal, si rompía una botella de vidrio en la cabeza de alguien, no pasaba nada, pero corría el riesgo de que ese alguien se quisiera vengar al día siguiente, no puedo negarlo, ni les mentiré, era divertido vivir así.

Esta vez me senté en las escaleras, había más gente de la que siempre hay. Sólo llevaba dos cervezas encima y a penas encendía el primer cigarro de la noche. Miré hacia el escenario y sin mirar al intérprete supe que tocaban "Mi propio infierno", me reí al escucharla, la gente bailaba entre las mesas que habías movido a la orilla, y todos era tranquilo como siempre. Esta noche había todo tipo de gente en la cantina, todos bailando y riendo, era nostálgico verlos. Bajé las escaleras y pasé entre la gente, tomé un vaso con algo de mezcal y caminé hasta la pista, en el fondo, estaban tocando "Vivo o muerto" y no me pude resistir, la multitud era joven y todos sabían que era los que pasaba cuando escuchábamos Ska. Entré al slam.  
>Entré golpes, voces y risas logré salir para tomar más, estaba muerta. No me iba a pasar nada, al menos ya no volvería a morir. Otro cigarro y más empujones, risas, golpes y mezcal. Era como el CCH que nunca viví bien por matar vampiros, pero en este mundo no habían sanguijuelas ni perros mutantes. Si, los extrañaba, pero era mi turno de divertirme.<br>Más golpes, más humo, más rápido. La música era cada vez más fuerte, las luces bajas se nublaban, y mis ojos estaban rojos, pues mis cigarros no tenían tabaco dentro. "Flores para los muertos" se escuchaba entre la gente, y cada vez más fuerte era el movimiento. Cerraba los ojos y veía a mi familia, a la manada y a mí, abría los ojos y veía gente a mí alrededor. Empujones, gente ebria y más voces. Ya nada importaba, salí una vez más para beber de la botella, el mezcal quemaba mi garganta y el mantener el humo del cigarro me hacía dar vueltas, pero no hacía eso desde hace años y ahora no importaba mucho cual fuese la consecuencia.  
>"Calavera", definitivamente esa era mi noche. Entré una vez más, saltos, golpes, risas, humo, siempre lo mismo, pero cada vez más borroso, no conocía a nadie pero era como si todos fuéramos hermanos, mi estrofa favorita se acercaba y mi cara quedó frente a la de un chico, de facciones fuerte y cabello largo y negro alborotado, alto y fuerte, me recordó al alguien que amo, pero en ese momento sólo pensaba en la canción, tomó mi cabeza y yo la suya y entre empujones citamos la misma estrofa "quiero ser el ´´ultimo que te deje en pie, está noche con la muerte bailaré hasta el amanecer" entre nuestros gritos y el alcohol, perdí el equilibrio y caí casi muerta sobre el piso.<p>

Pararon la música y el baile, y sentí gente a mí alrededor. Alguien sostenía mi mano, seguramente el chico. Voces, voces, y más voces, el aire era denso y mis sentidos se desconectaban, pensaba entonces que debías levantarme, ya me había desmayado por borracha anteriormente, y el dueño era el que me levantaba y sancionaba cada vez que pasaba, la última vez me advirtió que si sucedía nuevamente me echaría de aquél lugar, me tenía que levantar. Pero no podía.

'Ni una cerveza más' fue lo último q escuché, después del golpe abrí los ojos, y las siluetas negras fueron tomando forma, vi tres rostros familiares al rededor mío, y sentí que apretaban mi mano. Seguí mi brazo hasta que empezaba la mano amiga que sostenía la mía. Recorrí con la mirada todo aquel ser, y como si hubiera olvidado cómo hablar, articulé con dolor.

-Dan…?- abrí los ojos un poco más –Embry…?- volteé hacía el lado opuesto de Embry y vi frente a él a alguien con el que antes no había soñado –Edward, qué carajos haces en mi sueño?- Embry rió inevitablemente.  
>-Lola…- Danush hablaba frente a mí, arrodillada –Te extrañamos- La miré sorprendida y me levanté y como si hubiera apretado un botón todos se levantaron junto a mí –No estás soñando, Lola-<br>-Por supuesto que sí, aparte de todo está mi tía- La señalé y la saludé con un gesto, ella me saludó igual –Con estos tampoco había soñado- Ahora señalé a Lucian.  
>-Lola…- sentí un escalofrío al escuchar su voz –Voltea a verme, Lola, crees que te mentiría, estás viva- Vi a Embry analizando cada centímetro de su rostro.<br>-Y no sólo estoy soñando- argumenté –sino que también ya me tardé en despertar, el cantinero me matará- Tomé mi cabeza entre mías manos con desesperación.  
>-Creo que Lola se volvió loca- Escuché decir a Seth a lo lejos. Volteé a verlo exasperada.<br>-Más respeto, que soy tú tía- grité señalándolo. Todos se quedaron quietos. Regresé a la pose de desesperación tomando mi cabeza para despertar y seguir bailando.  
>-Lola, de verdad no estás soñando…- Interrumpí a Edward.<br>-Dónde estoy?... Esto es el techo del taller?- Mi tía asintió a lo lejos, detrás de los demás.  
>-Caramba, Lola, qué hago para que entiendas que no es un sueño…- Esta vez era Danush la que hablaba.<br>-Mátame…- Seth y Levi rompieron el manto de tensión que se extendía entre nosotros con la risa más estrepitosa que jamás había escuchado, de hecho Seth cayó al suelo gracias a su interminable risa.  
>-No mames, Lola- Danush se tapó la boca y pidió una disculpa a mi tía con la mirada. –Nos costó un… Nos costó mucho revivirte como para comprobarte que estás viva matándote-<br>-Ábranse…- Escuché decir a Leah mientras se abría paso entre la multitud, me golpeó fuertemente en la cara. Retrocedió dos pasos –Lo vez? Estás viva…-  
>-No!- grité histéricamente –Tus golpes son los bofetones que me dan los chicos del bar para despertarme, y… YA VOY! YA VOY A DESPERTAR!- Grité al cielo.<br>-Algo salió mal, revivimos a una Lola completamente loca- dijo Quil.  
>-Lola ya estaba loca, sólo está un poquito desubicada- Complementó Jacob.<br>Yo tomaba mi cabeza con desesperación y todos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, Danush intentaba acercarse y yo me alejaba. Edward me miraba con tristeza como siempre, Emmett detrás de Edward se reía quedamente, mi tía detrás de todos miraba despreocupadamente, casi con aburrimiento, la manada a mis espaldas cuidando que no cayera del techo y Embry frente a mí analizando mis movimientos. Se abrió paso entre velas y cosas tiradas, retrocedí pero me jaló del brazo.

-Lola…-

Me besó. No lo impedí y supe que estaba viva, porque sentí una emoción distinta al tocar su cuerpo y sentirlo cerca. En mis sueños Embry nunca me hablaba ni me tocaba, ni siquiera se acercaba, y si ese era un sueño parecía casi tan real como la cantina dónde viví.

-No mames, estoy viva…-

Me desmayé.

Generation VB

agradecimientos especiales a Nana pancha y su disco "Flores para los muertos" q mi estrada es básicamente su disco cantaditos XD


	21. La invitación

Ya había pasado un mes o tal vez más desde mi resurrección y bueno, la manada y Danush se habían encargado ya por completo de convencerme de que estaba viva, pero aún tenía esos sueños raros, del viejo bar, del pueblito, del puerto y sus navíos atracados, del mar enfurecido y de mi llegada a aquél lugar.  
>Cuando le conté a todos, cómo es que había llegado a ese bar, me miraron preocupados y Danush tocó mi frente como si estuviera delirando, pero juro que no lo estaba.<br>Era raro estar de vuelta, todos me trataban con pinzas, como si me fuera a romper, pero era ilógico, ya estuve muerta una vez, un rasguño no me mataría, o quizá si.  
>Ya no era la misma de antes, era algo rara, no quiero decir que antes no era rara y ahora si, no, sólo que era más rara de lo normal, no confiaba en nadie aunque eso suene a algo que ya hacía. No sólo no confiaba en nadie, mi mente trabajaba distinto, ideando planes de la nada, complotando contra los demás, y lo mejor del asunto es que aún no me dan mi lista, me prohibieron salir a cazar mientras me recupero, me recupero de qué, es la pregunta.<br>Todos los días veía a todos moverse de un lado a otro, yo salía de mi casa y caminaba al taller, mirando a los dos lados de la calle antes de cruzar, no queríamos que algo me arrollara cuando les costó tanto revivirme. Llegaba al taller sin problemas y veía a los lobos ya trabajando felizmente. Embry se acercaba y me saludaba cariñosamente, pero sólo así. Espiaba a la loba de vez en cuando, dormía sobre el sillón cómodamente, dejando a la manada parada o sentada en el suelo cuando flojeaban, pero aún así la dejan dormir allí porque les caía bien.  
>Todos los días era lo mismo, me aburría, y prefería morir y divertirme donde estaba antes, pero todo cambió cuando llegó Lucian un tarde de esas en las que me aburría aún más.<p>

-Lucian- Saludó Embry levantando la mano mientras caminaba a su encuentro y se limpiaba la grasa de las manos.  
>-Qué tal, vengo con buenas noticias- Miró por encima del hombro de Embry y me vio tirada en el suelo amarrando una tuerca a un hilito –Lola, cómo estás?- no contesté, así que sin más remedio regresó la mirada a Embry. –Qué ya no habla?-<br>-Por supuesto que habla- se limpiaba las mano con un viejo trapo mientras ladeando la cabeza, me preguntaba –Cuánto es dos más dos, Lolita?-  
>-Dije que soy un pirata, no estúpida- seguí amarrando la tuerca<br>-Al menos sigue igual de ruda- Lucian sonrió a medias.  
>-Cuál es tu buena noticia?-<br>-Voy a casarme- alcé la cabeza en seguida y me acerqué cautelosamente a los dos lobos, me paré justo a lado de Embry, Lucian extendió la mano y le entregó a Embry una invitación en un bello sobre de color perla. Se la arrebaté antes de que la tomara –Espero verlos allí, es importante para mí, que vayan mis amigos-  
>-Felicidades, viejo- Embry sonrió honestamente y le tendió la mano a Lucian y este respondió el saludo. Yo examinaba detenidamente la invitación y de pronto rompí el silencio.<br>-Una boda, ¡Amo las bodas! ¡Ron por todas partes!- Me brillaron los ojos de la emoción, le di la invitación a Embry y felicité a Lucian abrazándolo fuertemente.  
>-De verdad eres rara- dijo Lucian soltándose entre risas. Embry me jaló del gorro de la sudadera hacia atrás, junto a él.<br>-A poco no es simpática?- Dijo Embry recargando su codo sobre mi hombro.  
>Lo miré altaneramente y dije.<br>-Ahora, qué usaré para la boda?-

Generation VB


End file.
